Fukanasake
by MagisterChris
Summary: Deep Affection. SoraxKairi fan-fiction. A tale about the enduring love a couple must have to overcome the obstacles that block their path. Please Read & Review!
1. Thoughts of Her

Fukanasake

(Deep Affection)

A Kingdom Hearts Fan-Fiction

Sora x Kairi

By: Sora4586 ()/Sora578/naruto578

Chapter 1

Thoughts of Her

Sora's POV:

I was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, wondering how I could tell Kairi Rashingi the way I felt about her. I rolled over and looked at the picture of her, Riku and I standing on the beach, and I was getting hot, she was wearing that bikini that made her look so damn sexy. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, but what would happen, would she love me back? Would it complicate our friendship?

I still wondered why she always hinted that she liked me, but never wanted to be alone with me. It might have to do with the fact that I only ask her once a month and it was right around the same time each month. I was clueless when it came to her, and everything about her.

I loved her with all of my being, but I wanted to tell her, without her actually rejecting me, she was the most popular girl on the island, and I was probably the second most popular guy on the island after Riku, maybe the most popular, but I had the feeling she was going out with someone, but I wasn't sure.

I looked at the picture again, and my mind went back to what I saw every morning looking out my window, Kairi getting dressed after taking her shower. She was always naked, and I had taken up the habit of being really perverted, but I don't think she noticed that I was watching her.

Whenever I saw her I would imagine her getting undressed before me, with me in the room, and then I would start to… get in the mood. I always imagined her with me; she was in my dreams, my thoughts, no matter what I was doing anything she was all I could think about. I had to tell her before it was too late, I would talk to Selphie tomorrow and see if she actually seeing anybody. I looked at the clock, and saw it was late. I undressed, and slipped into the sheets and fell asleep, dreaming of her, and only her.


	2. Thoughts of Him

Chapter 2

Thoughts of Him

Kairi's POV

I was lying on the floor of my room, thinking of Sora Hayami. He was all I could think about. I would take a shower every morning, and after I was done, he would stare at me through his bedroom window, he was always in his boxers, without a shirt on, and he always had the perfect tan. I always got so hot when he had his shirt off, and his bare chest was showing. He was really cute, and funny. I loved the way he was so clueless when it came to the female body, I'd have to get Riku to teach him about it, and get him to ask me for us to be alone at the right time of the month.

I picked up my cell phone and called Riku, thinking of how hot Sora was, drool slowly escaping form my mouth. I had fantasies about him: ravaging my body on the beach beneath the stars, us sharing a paopu, and us being together forever, loving each other without ever falling apart.

After Riku answered, I told him my plan and he totally agreed, he said he would even train him, in the sexual arts, I told him no, I wanted him to be pure, not having thoughts only of where he could stick it in me, I wanted to save that for later.

"Alright, but it is going to be a horrible first time."

"I don't care, it will be with Sora, and I love him with all my heart."

"Okay you lustful little girl, I'll do it tomorrow, and send me a music file of you saying, 'I love Sora Hayami' so he doesn't think that I am trying to set him up, so I can steal you."

"Alright, Riku, bye," I hung up the phone, and took out the picture of us at the beach, one that I was pretty sure he was holding right now, while staring at me, in the very revealing bikini, while vice versa I was staring at him, in his trunks, that were red.

I was starting to feel really hot, and wet just from staring at his bare chest. I knew I needed to put it up, but I wasn't sure if I could do that.

After arguing with myself for several seconds, I put the picture up, and ran a hand through my hair, and groaned. I needed to release so bad, but I could wait for two or three days, until Riku was done with Sora, anyway, all Riku had to do was ask Selphie when Sora could ask for just the two of us to be alone, she knew my cycle like the back of her hand, and it was going to be Spring Break soon, in around two months, and my parents, already said I could have a party, while they were away, on their "business trip" which wasn't a business trip at all, just an excuse to get away from me where they could have peace and quiet.

I turned over and fell asleep, thinking of Sora, and what he would do to my body on that fateful day, which wasn't a very smart idea.


	3. Riku's Plan

Chapter 3

Riku's Plan

Sora's POV:

At Five-thirty in the morning I got a call form Riku. He told me to meet him by the Paopu tree, so he could tell me when I should ask Kairi to be alone, which I thought was an excellent idea, so I showered, at a quick breakfast which consisted of scrambling up five eggs with mozzarella cheese, four slices of bacon, and six pieces of toast, and a large glass of orange juice, then I rushed over there, as fast as I could on a full stomach.

When I got to the Cliff the Paopu tree was on, I saw Riku standing by the Paopu tree, staring at the sea. "Uhm… Riku," I asked waveringly. He snapped out of his trance. "Oh, Sora! It's about time you finally showed up, you're lazy, dude."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I know that, but what's this 'plan' you have for me?"

He looked at me, "You want the _big_ info, right? No small talk, Sora?"

I nodded, "Right, no small talk," I was eager to woo Kairi, and have a fantastic time with her.

"Alright, now Sora, there is a period a woman has every twenty-eight days, that is not a good time to be alone with her, unless your married."

I was puzzled, "Why, _every twenty-eight_ days, why do I have to be married?"

"Sora, I know you don't have a brain, but please try to listen."

My eyes narrowed, and I said in a dark and menacing tone, "Care to repeat that Riku?"

He responded by rolling his eyes, "Sora, do you know how a baby is born, or at least conceived?"

"Through sex, right?" I said thinking about it, "Then there's nine months where the baby grows in the uterus, and develops, until it comes out of the vagina, and is born," I finished in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Riku stared at me blankly.

"What? When I was fourteen my mom made sure that I knew how I was born."

Riku looked relieved, "Yeah, your mom's a riot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's funny," he said, and I nodded, "do you at least know the details of how the baby is conceived, Sora?"

I nodded happily, I loved explaining this part "First the man sticks his member in the woman's entrance, and pumps in and out-"

"NOT THOSE SPECIFICS!!!" Riku said, "I'm talking about when the sperm is released."

I was stumped then, after thinking about it, realized what he meant "The sperm meets the egg, and that fertilizes the baby. I've always wondered how the eggs gets there… do they cram them up their entrance or what?"

Riku smirked, and then he burst out laughing, laughing so hard he fell over. "Sora, you are so innocent and clueless!" he wheezed.

I tilted my head "What do you mean?"

"The woman produces the eggs herself, and the eggs only last so long; during the days it's there it waits for sperm to fertilize it, and it only lasts around two to three days. Those are 'risky' days because you can get the girl pregnant. Then there are days when the girl acts like a total bitch, this is when she PMS'S.

"She will bleed and not only will she be a constant pain to be around, not only will she put so much fear into you it will make you want to cry, turn gay, or go to therapy for the rest of your life, she will get up on her menstrual cycle, and run your ass over."

I stood in thought for a few moments "Hmm… Kairi's like that two days out of the month, and you stole that very last part from Jeff Dunham," I paused, thinking about what to say next. "What I want to know now is, how do I know when a good day for Kairi is?"

Riku looked at me and took a few sheets of paper out of his pocket, "Alright, Sora, I got all of the info on Kairi good days and bad days, for the next two years, thanks to Selphie who e-mailed it to me. I printed them out, so you need to study them." He handed me the papers, and I took them in my hands, after looking at them I said, "A good days is today."

Riku nodded, and said "Yes, green means good red means bad."

"Actually, I was thinking, green means mint fresh and red means bloody."

Riku thought for a moment, "That works, also."

As the hours passed, Riku left, and I was sitting on the cliff alone. Soon the sun was setting and I had a feeling it was almost time for dinner, and I was extremely hungry; I just sat there thinking about Kairi, All of a sudden a voice came up behind me, and rapidly I felt extremely hot.

"Hey, Sora."

I turned, and hoped I wasn't blushing, because there was a bulge in my pants from the girl I was thinking about, who was the girl I was now seeing.


	4. Being with Him

Chapter 4

Being with Him

Kairi's POV:

The sunset was amazingly beautiful as I looked at my love, the light reflecting in his deep blue eyes, he had a grin on his face, and I could've sworn he was drooling just a tiny bit.

"Hey, Sora," I said entranced by his spiky brown hair. I sat down beside him, and leaned on him hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt.

He casually turned his head and kissed me on my head, as if unconsciously. I jerked up and stared at him, blushing. He was shocked, "I – I'm sorry Kai, I didn't – I don't know what I was thinking! You can do anything you want to me as punishment…" he looked hopeful.

"Sora, why are you apologizing?" I said looking at him, hoping my stare was seducing.

"Uh… you mean you're not mad?" he asked nervously. I shook my head "No, in fact, let me give you one this time," I said facing him, then pushing him down with one hand, catching him by surprise. I leaned in and kissed him, not too roughly, yet not too gentle either.

He must've been really surprised, because I slid my tongue into his mouth easily; I forced as much of it as I could in then rolled my tongue around his. Then he snapped out of it, and kissed back, powerfully, and passionately at the same time, our tongue battled each other to see who would be dominant in this new relationship.

My eyes were half-open during the kiss, Sora's were closed. I was so close to him I could smell his hair, it was an irresistible smell. I ran my hand through his brown spikes, and it was soft, so was his skin. Thinking about him was getting me horny. He opened his eyes halfway through the kiss his deep blue eyes piercing my azure pair; he pushed a strand of hair from my face, and cupped my cheek in one hand. Then he decided to turn me on even more… he grabbed my waist with both of his hands and squeezed.

I could feel my nipples hardening, and I tried to pull away from the kiss, so wet it might show through my jeans or get on to Sora, but the resistance was futile. It wasn't like I didn't want this from Sora, I did really bad, but I didn't want it to be here, well I did, but not at this time of day, I would've preferred midnight, when no-ones around, or in the cave where could do it any time, we wanted, just somewhere or sometime no one would find us.

I placed my hand on his chest and pushed, we broke from the kiss gasping for air "Huh, huh, Sora," I whispered panting hard, "not here, not at this time of day."

My loved licked his lips, "Kairi, where and when, just tell me, I'll obey."

I giggled he was so into me, and so ready for me and my body, just like I was for him "Well, Sora, let's wait a couple of months before we have sex."

Sora nodded understandingly, "Alright, Kairi," he said. Then he kissed me passionately and I was thrilled to be with him.


	5. The Proposal

Chapter 5

The Proposal

Sora's POV:

2 MONTHS LATER…

The last couple of months being with Kairi had been great, except that we had to keep our relationship on the down-low, seeing how we were the most popular need-to-get-together couple on the island, and Kairi didn't want a lot of questions being asked to her about when we would go all the way, our first kiss, and all the questions like that. That meant we couldn't act like we were together at school, we couldn't be alone with each other, during the day, so she had to sneak out at night, after her parents went to bed, to meet me in my backyard. Her curfew was nine, and she couldn't talk to me on her cell, because her parents had a call recording device set up in it (she got in trouble for what she asked Riku to do, and parents talk to each other), I, however, was perfectly free to leave the house whenever I wanted.

We still hung out with all of our friends during the day, and still no one suspected a thing, because when people asked Kairi and I out, we would always answer, "No, I am waiting for someone else," which we still said, to everyone. The only people who knew about the relationship, besides Kairi, and I were, Riku who would rather die than betray our secret, and Selphie who was such a chatter box I was surprised the secret lasted past the first day.

Every night Kairi came over, we talked, made out on the chair, porch, grass, wherever we were at that moment. But every Thursday night, for the past eight weeks, she had just enough time on those nights to kiss me goodnight (just a quick peck on the cheek); the next day she would always be so hormonal, and in the make-out mood, that we ditched the weekly pep rally, to make out under the bleachers on the football field, and it happened again the night before. I just had an extremely bad feeling that something bad was going to happen that day.

It was five-thirty when I got up, I got ready and headed over to Riku's house, to have breakfast, and walk to school with him, like I did every day. When I got in his house, and sat down at the table where he was eating, his mom placed four plates of pancakes, with a total of twenty-eight pancakes on them topped with butter and syrup, in front of me I licked my lips hungrily after saying thank-you; I dug in while listening to Riku "How…"

He waited for his mom to leave the kitchen "How did it go with Kairi last night, same as every other Thursday night for the past eight weeks?"

"Yeah, why do you want to know, Riku?" I said pushing away the first plate away, then bringing the second closer.

"Uhm… you don't listen to the announcements at school too often do you, Sora?" he said teasingly.

"No, why should I?" I asked losing patience.

"Because, both you and Kairi need to be at today's pep rally, you idiot," he rolled his eyes when saying this.

"Watch it Riku!" I said pushing away the second plate, and bringing the third closer, "What's so important about this week's pep rally anyway?"

"Hmmm… Let me think," he said sarcastically taping his fingers against his forehead, "Uhm… yearbook couples?"

I choked on the last pancake of plate number three, took a big swig of orange juice and said "Are you serious, Riku!"

He chuckled "Yeah, why? Is Kairi going to take away something important if you two don't make out today?"

I sarcastically thought about it, "Uh… YEAH! SHE'LL" – I whispered – "CATSRATE" – normal tone again – "ME IF SHE DOESN'T GET THAT!"

"Ah…" Riku thought for a few seconds, "Yeah, you're right, she'll cut off your balls then sew back on when she wants u in bed, although that not saying if those organs are ever gonna work again after she does that. She could also make soprano for a year or two, but then again it's the same issue with the organs working," he laughed, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled.

"Sora, relax… I'm not laughing at your dilemma… I'm laughing at how easy it is to solve," He looked at me his aquamarine eyes sparkling.

"Huh?"

"Neither of you two go to school today, you brain-dead moron."

"Riku, Kairi's mom stays at home all day, and watch it with the insults…"

"Whatever, and, Sora, the school doesn't call until five-thirty."

"Right," I said not seeing where he was heading with this.

"Did you forget that Kairi, and her parents are leaving to go to an amusement park for the weekend at five?"

A light clicked on inside my head, but then the light blew a fuse a soon as it came on, "That, doesn't explain how the message gets deleted from their answering machine," Riku muttered something then said, "Sora, you ask her to tell you where the spare key is. Then you go in the house and delete the message."

I stared at him blankly my pancakes gone, "Okay, but how do I tell her all of this and what if the school sends a second message?"

"Don't worry about it, they won't send a second message, trust me, and she leaves the house at six-forty-five," he glanced at the clock, "its six-thirty, so you had better run. Oh, and if your parents ask you where you were, you were hanging out with me all day, that way you don't get Kairi in trouble."

I was lost, "What?"

He sighed, he was obviously losing his patience with me, and he said "I talked you into skipping school to see a movie, hang out at the arcade. I do things like that all of the time, hell I'll even skip school today and do those things. Now go to Kairi. Bye-bye Sora…" And he threw me out the door.

I was waiting outside Kairi's house for a couple of seconds, thinking about how to break the news to Kairi, when Selphie showed up. _Good, Tidus isn't with her_, I thought. "Hey, Selphie, come over here!" I whispered. She noticed me and her eyes bulged out, "Oh! Sora, what are you doing here do you want to risk public broadcast of your relationship? Because that's exactly what you're doing!"

I rolled my eyes at her, she was so predictable, "Selphie, that is exactly what I'm here to prevent! Do you remember what the topic of this week's pep rally is about?"

She nodded happily, "Yes, I do couples…" her expression fell, "You and Kairi had no physical contact again last night didn't you?" she sounded as if the blame fell on me. I nodded at her apologetically. "So, Sora, who did you get the plan from?" she asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"What plan? Are you assuming I can't come up with a plan on my own?" I asked, yeah this kind of plan I couldn't come up with on my own, but a battle plan is a different story… Selphie looked at me with her, 'I have no time for games' look, and I submitted, "Riku…" She nodded as if it made sense to her, which it would to everyone, and said, "Alright, well I'm going to make sure Tidus doesn't come over here so you wait for Kairi, 'kay? Bye-bye Sora," she said with a wave of her hand, and took off leaving a trail of dust in her wake. _Man, she is way too energetic_!

I was waiting for only about two minutes, when Kairi came out, she was wearing a white spaghetti strap top, and a short purple skirt; her hair was down like it always was, sweeping behind her elegantly, and she was wearing flip flops. After a few steps out the door she saw me, and her eyes widened with shock. She quickly closed the door without slamming it, and hurried down the steps; she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the woods behind her house, and I've got to say, it hurt a little. "What are you doing here, Sora!" she whispered severely.

"Uhm… Kairi, today's pep rally is about year book couples…" I said nervous about what she was going to do to me.

Her face grew white, and then went back to normal, "Crap! Oh, Sora, I can't go four days without being with you, I'll have wet dreams about you thanks to out of control hormones… Sora what are we going to do?" she asked me sincerely her eyes pleading for an answer.

"Well, Riku had an idea…" I began.

After I finished filling in Kairi on the plan, she said, "Hmm… that sounds perfect, Sora, except for one small detail."

I swallowed, "What's that Kairi?"

"How about I give you my house key, and I'll let you take something from my room… don't worry it's something you'll love; in my closet there's a box, on the top shelf, it's made of wood, and painted silver, don't touch the gold one, that is for my use only… take the silver box home with you, and select the pair of panties, you'd like to see me in when we make love, they're lingerie Sora."

_Whoa, I did not see that coming_, "What kind of lingerie, Kairi?" I asked curious about the contents of the box. She smirked, "Sexy, revealing lingerie, Sora, the kind that'll turn you on when you look at them, and they don't even have to be on me."

My eyes grew wide, "Like Victoria's Secret?" I asked starting to fantasize. "More revealing than that Sora, those are just lacy panties." A shiver went down my spine and front, causing me to shudder, and causing a bulge to in my shorts, which I didn't think about covering because all of my attention was on the fantasy I was having, Kairi in a pair of red panties, both sides held by a string, and a few inches of space separated the front covering and her thighs, and she was not wearing a bra.

Kairi laughed, in the distance, and I felt a finger trace a circle around my navel, making me shudder out of my fantasy. "Hey, Sora," she said, first looking at me up and down, then staring me in the face, "You do know I noticed the mountain that just formed, don't you?" I blushed at what she said, and then kissed her, before we both went to the island.


	6. Breaking Laws

Chapter 6

Breaking Laws

Sora's POV:

Kairi and I arrived on the tiny island, and once we were there we took off our shoes, and I my socks, we kissed lightly and quickly on the lips, and then started walking. We talked about what had happened during my trip back to her, she laughed at the funny parts, and I smiled when she did. "Sora, I can't believe you thought Mulan was a boy!" she burst out. "Hey! Donald did too!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, but Goofy was the only one to notice that she was a girl! Do you have any idea how funny that is?" I blushed, and said, "Will you stop making fun of that?"

"Tee hee, okay," she sniggered. After a while of walking hand in hand with fingers intertwined, in silence, I asked her, "So, Kairi, when did you plan on us making love?" She stopped turned to face me, and I faced her, she kissed me gently on the lips, her lips so soft and luscious. "Well spring break is next week, and during that week and the week after that, my parents will be away on a highly confidential business trip that is severely classified as top secret, and as 'on a need to know basis.' And you can stay with me all that week, so I thought we could make love then, but I would like it to be spontaneous. Does that sound good Sor?"

I grinned at her, "That sounds absolutely excellent, Kai," I embraced her, feeling every fiber of my being heighten with hormones; my phone rang, "Acadia" by Marianas Trench playing, _Riku, what's he calling for_? Kairi looked at me, "Just ignore it, Sor." I shook my head, "That's Riku, it could be important 'kay Kai?" she nodded reluctantly, it was really obvious, and after we parted I quickly answered, "Hey, Riku, what's up?"

"Hey, Sora, I just screwed up big time, I didn't know my mom got call from the school on her cell phone as well; so change your story, Sora; you, Kairi and I were all hanging out together today, and we went to these places in this order, _the order is significant Sora_, first the movies, second lunch at my house, third bowling, and fourth is hanging out on the beach of the island, got that? Repeat what I just said exactly word for word," I repeated what he said, looking at Kairi who seemed confused, "good, now go tell Kairi, and go at it you two love birds!"

"RIKU!" I yelled, but it was too late he had already hung up. I closed my phone and slipped back in my pocket. "So, Sor, what's with the list?" she smiled sincerely.

I sighed, "Places you, Riku, and I were today seeing how he didn't know that they call the parents cell phones as well." She took a moment before speaking, "Alright, but I still want you to get the panties Sora, and make sure you take off your shoes before you go in; Friday is the day my mom cleans, make sure that when you leave you lock both the knob, and the deadbolt, you can give me my key on Monday when you come over." I looked at her; she was so beautiful, just taking in her infinite beauty was making the bulge in my shorts grow again. She turned away and started walking, she looked back at me, "What's up Sor?"

I grabbed her wrist and led her into the shack that led up to the tree where the paopu tree stood. I sat down on the 'new' old couch that had just been placed there, and pulled her on top of me; we hadn't made out yet, and I decided it was time to, or it was more like my hormones decided it was time to. When she fell on top of me she screamed, "Sora, what are doing?" she chuckled while saying it. I laughed with her, moving her legs so she was sitting on me with her feet hanging off of the couch, "I need some time to kiss you, Kai; I've missed it too much." She smiled and grasped my face with both of her hands and started kissing me using her tongue. I was kissing her out lust, pure hormonal lust; as I kissed her back a picture of Kairi in a very revealing bikini popped into my mind, and I got even more aroused, my boxers starting to get wet. I rolled us over so we were lying on the couch, she managed to wrap her legs around my waist, and then I broke the kiss to start nibbling her neck, which caused her to moan.

"Sora, oh Sora, please, oh god Sora stop!" I obeyed and pulled back to look at her. "Kai, is something wrong, can't I kiss you?" I asked.

She shook her head smiling, sweat dripping from her forehead in tiny beads, "Of course you can kiss me, but please don't nibble anywhere… except my lips." She sounded seductive.

I smirked, _did I hit a sweet spot… hmm I wonder…_ "Why Kairi, does it turn you on?" I used a seducing tone. I saw her hesitate for a few moments, then she said, "Yes, it does, just remember it for next week, we'll make love no matter what 'kay Sor?" I nodded thinking dirty thoughts, causing a question to pop in my head, "Hey Kai, how are your parents going to punish you, you naughty, naughty girl?"

She giggled, "Stop it Sor," then took a deep breath and said, "Well, if I know my parents, and I do, since they put a tracking chip in my skin to track me down if ever needed, they'll probably do that for only that week. They should make me stay home all week only letting Selphie come over, or sleep over all week, and they have a device installed in the doors that count how many people come in and leave, and they hinted that they have the latest model which reads gender apparently by the distinguishable scent that males and females have, I have no idea how that works, so you'll have to come in through my bedroom window. So then I will end up inviting Selphie over, because my parents don't think I can survive a week without company, Selphie will tell her mom she's spending an entire week with me because I'm grounded, and instead of coming over here she'll go over to Tidus' house, and tell her mom that the home phone line at my house has been cut for the week so I can't have private phone calls that can't be recorded, you know the device on my cell phone… so it'll be just you and me, you come in through the window, it's so romantic, don't you think; sound like a plan, Sor?" she looked at me blinking waiting for an answer, while I stared at her with a lost look on my face.

"Kai, you lost my attention after saying 'chip in skin,' because those are my two favorite things, Kai, chips and your silky smooth skin."

She rolled her eyes at me sarcastically, "Did you understand the plan, Sor, because I don't feel like explaining it again if I don't have to." I laughed at her, "Yes, I was messing only messing with you, but you do know I love your skin." She giggled and looked back at me, "Yes, and I know about your chip obsession on too well also, I mean for crying out loud Sora, you watched _CHiPS_, because you thought it was a show about potato chips!"

I retaliated, "Hey, Riku watched it because he thought it was a porno, that involved chocolate chips, and potato chips," I folded my arms triumphantly. She looked disgusted, "I'm afraid to ask but, how would the events have even happened?"

"He thought two girls would be baking, then sometime within the first two minutes the island would have been wiped off, and the girls would've gone to town," I finished, she looked side to side, _Boy, if this isn't awkward, what is_? After a while of sitting in silence I looked at Kairi, and pounced on her kissing her delicate flesh tenderly. I did so, until I got a call from Riku telling us school just let out and it was time to head back. I pushed myself off of her, and she whimpered, "Sor, I don't want to leave, I want one last long kiss before I go away for the weekend." I helped her up, bringing her into an embrace. Our forearms pressed together, and fingers intertwined, both of our arms sticking up in the air, bent at the elbow, as I kissed her soft delicate rosy lips, that tasted of such sweet, sweet strawberries. Our tongues dancing to their own unique rhythm inside each-others mouth. Our fingers became untwined, and I moved my hands to her lower waist, massaging her rear, while her hands traveled up my back, to nest themselves in my hair, curling my locks between her fingers. We parted as I gently bit her lower lip, and I took her hand in mine, and we walked out of the shack.

When we got in our boat she called Selphie and told her the news, plan, the whole shebang, and when Kairi was done speaking the sound barrier broke by the sound of Selphie screaming. My ears were still ringing when we reached the main land, "So, Sor, I'll see you later, I guess, bye, I'll miss you."

I blushed, "I'll miss you too, Kai, and I want to tell you something before you go," she looked at me concerned, "What is it, Sor?" I looked into her eyes, and spilled it, "Kairi, I love you." I kissed her lips after I told her, she blinked surprised but the ball was back in my court in less than a second, "Oh, Sora… Sora, I love you too." She said hugging me tears of joy running down her cheeks. My heart soared when she said that, and when she went home after giving me her key, I danced all of the way home.

When five-thirty came around, I left for Kairi's house with her key in hand. When I got to the door, I slipped off my shoes, and entered slowly, being careful not to slam the door shut. Once inside I ran to my loves' room, and opened her closet door I picked up the silver box, and opened it up to see, hundreds of panties, for me to choose for Kairi to wear; dirty thoughts, that would make my normal pure-hearted soul fall from a nimbus cloud, flashed through my mind, and I put the box under arm, and left with leaving everything as it was when I entered.


	7. Punishment

Chapter 7

Punishment

Kairi's POV:

I knew the phone call from the school was going to come, but I had no idea when, and it was making me nervous, my parents weren't checking their phones at all, and that made me even more nervous. I couldn't get Sora out of my thoughts, just being at the amusement park made me think of him, and after going on every single ride I swore I could hear him comment on it, in a total carefree way. All day Saturday while we were at the park I waited for the news, but it was when we got to the car, that I learned my parents had left their phones inside the car. My mom said she had gotten a message on her phone, and she listened to it, she was intrigued, listening to the message with a look of interest on her face. When the message was done with she closed her phone, and told my dad that I wasn't in school, and she gave me a look that told me she knew that I was with Sora, and only Sora, and that I'd better lie through my teeth to my dad.

"Kairi, honey," my dad said nicely, as if he wasn't angry with me, which he mostly likely wasn't, it was more like he was disappointed, if he was angry I would know it. "Why didn't you go to school yesterday?"

I ran scenarios through my head, and came up with an only too perfect solution, that would make me sound just like any other girl, "I went to the beach with Sora and Riku, so we could catch up, I haven't been able to catch up with them, since they came back, and Riku was leaving next week, we just hung out, I like spending time with my friends and _you_ were the one who said Sora couldn't come with us, I could've handled talking to Riku on the phone, but you know how I feel about Sora; I have to talk to him in person, it just doesn't feel the same over the phone, mom told me you two were the same way."

My dad turned to my mom, and gave her a look that said she was in trouble, "You've been putting ideas into her head again haven't you?" My mom smiled and blushed, "Guilty as charged," my dad turned to me "Kairi…" as my dad laid out my punishment it turned out I hit the punishment guidelines right on the nose, and when I got home I just reminisced of Sora, being with me all week. I was bored all day on Sunday, after I told Selphie over the house phone when my parents were meeting she said she would go tell Sora.

And at six in the morning on Monday, the promised time came, and my parents left, I watched as they pulled out of the drive way heading for the long highly confidential business trip. And when they were gone I ran upstairs to my room, and saw Sora at the window, holding himself up by the ivy with one hand and trying to open my window with the other. I laughed at the sight of him struggling to open the window, I ran over and unlatched it, and he slammed it open and ended up falling, "AAAAHH!" I laughed and stuck my head out the window, "Do you need a hand Sor?" I extended it and helped him climb into the window. He climbed in with an extremely large, oversized backpack strapped to his back, and my silver box strapped to the bottom of it. "Sora, what is in the backpack, wait let me guess food, and only food, right?" he smirked, "Not just food, I've also brought clothes, and shower things, and my pleasures."

I rolled my eyes at him, "My panties are not your 'pleasures' Sor, those are for me to wear,"

"Hey, they're my pleasures because they turn me on quickly, well not as quick as you do, but quicker than looking at regular lingerie because, a. they belong to you, and b. it's so fun to imagine you in them," he blinked at me solemnly, "Kairi, I missed you," he said before kissing me knocking me onto my bed, and pinning me to it by my wrists. He slid my tongue into my mouth by surprise, then rolling it around mine, making me moan into his mouth. He gently nibbled my lower lip as he pulled away, then pushing my hair out of the way in the process, we parted and I was amazed, and left completely speechless. I finally managed to utter, "Sora, I missed you too, oh I missed you so much," I said before losing myself in his presence, and he commenced kissing me.


	8. Sunset

Chapter 8

Sunset

Kairi's POV:

"Hey Kairi," Sora said to me as he climbed off of me and sat down beside me on the bed, "when would you feel comfortable about letting this relationship go public, and letting the schools' paparazzi drill us with questions?" he placed his hand on my thigh.

"Well, assuming that no one suspects anything after this week, what with you being missing all week, me being in my house all week not allowed to leave, and people knowing that we both secretly like each other, but each of us are still thinking that I don't know that you like me, and you don't know I like you; I think, that if it's still a secret by the end of the week, we should reveal it next week at school. Now, Sora, could you move your hand, it's starting to make me… well you know…" he rubbed his hand up and down my thigh, causing me to laugh, and kiss him lightly; he returned the favor by kissing me forcefully. We shared that blissful kiss for a few minutes, before my phone rang.

I pushed Sora back and answered it, putting my index finger to my lips watching Sora nod silently. "Hello?" I asked my voice relatively calm.

"Hey pumpkin," it was dad, "we're just calling to check up on you, how are you doing, honey?"

"I'm doing great, dad," I answered being very nonchalant about it.

"Has, Selphie come over yet," he asked.

"No, not yet, although she should be here soon; she probably just got sidetracked by Tidus, you know how they have no shame…" Sora looked at me his head tilted to the side, and I mouthed "Selphie," and he nodded.

"Yeah, well pumpkin, call me when she gets there okay?"

"Sure thing daddy, love you."

"I love you too pumpkin, bye," he hung up and I groaned, "Hey Sora, hand me your phone please." He nodded and shrugged off his backpack; after opening it up he rummaged through it and pulled out his phone, and handed it to me. I opened it up and rapidly dialed Selphies' cell number. When she answered, I said "Hey, Selphie, you need to get over here right away, my dad wants to talk to you, and I told him you would be here soon, so hurry up and get your butt over here now! You can bring Tidus with you, you can come in through the front door, but Tidus will have to come in through my bedroom window. Don't worry the only one who will be in the room is Sora, if he's in there… and just make sure Tidus brings enough food for himself, my parents only supplied enough food for two girls not an entire battalion."

"Kairi, it would be just you, Sora, Tidus, and me," She said.

"Selphie, have you seen the way those boys eat? Each meal they eat is like the first meal they've eat in twenty years, so they eat until they can't eat anymore then they go to the bathroom and eat some more."

"Yeah, you're right about that, so where will Tidus and I be sleeping?" she questioned.

"In the guest bedroom, I'll just have to remember to wash the sheets after everyone leaves."

"Okie-dokie, we'll be there in a jiffy, see you soon." And then she hung up.

After ten minutes of waiting Selphie came over, and Tidus climbed in through my bedroom window. He and Sora stayed in there for a few minutes while I talked to my dad. He wanted to talk to Selphie, and as soon as I hung up, Selphie and I had to come up with a plan, because my dad would be calling at random, so much for Sora and I making love spontaneously. After we had come up with the plan I called Tidus and Sora down, we came up with the plan quickly. I told them what was happening, and about how Selphie and I would need to be together from eight in the morning, to nine at night, because those were the times my dad would be calling at random. "So, if Sora and I are making love, Tidus and Selphie would have to be right beside us doing the same thing."

"Why, would we do that, that's called a group orgy, and I don't do that," Tidus stated firmly.

"You'll do it, and you'll like it!" Selphie shot back at him. I laughed at them, "Boys, because if Sora and I are making love, my parents would want to talk to Selphie, because my voice is going to be high pitched, and they would need to hear Selphie's voice too in the same tone; because you two should know that as girls, Selphie and I please each other from time to time so that being said-"

"Kairi, wouldn't it make more sense to make love at night when your dad isn't calling," Sora said, and I was impressed he didn't usually come up with these kinds of plans on his own, "and can I get a copy of that experiment in video,"

I sniggered turning to Selphie, "We didn't think of that, did we Selphie?" she started pouting, "No, we didn't…" now from the intellectual phase he was in, Sora was in drooling fantasy phase, just looking at me drool just barely escaping from his lips. I walked over to him, and planted a kiss on his lips, which snapped him back into reality, "Hey, 'Mr. Girl on Girl fantasizer'," I whispered, "I'll try to get someone to record the next one," I walked back over to Selphie, while Tidus leaned towards Sora and casually asked, "So, Sora when did you and Kairi start dating?"

"Two months and one week ago," he said factually.

"Whoa, really; did Selphie know?" he was totally intrigued in the topic now.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because, I was just wondering when hell froze over, I mean that beat her personal best record by, two months, six days, twenty-three hours, and fifty-eight minutes!" he looked like he was cracking up. I laughed when Selphie hit him upside the head.

"Tidus, no one needs to exaggerate _that_ much!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"It wasn't an exaggeration, Selphie honest!" he said as if he feared for his life. Her head tilted to the side, "Oh, really; explain it then."

"Okay, everyone listen! Literally two minutes after we made love for the first time, she told you," he said pointing to me, "Wakka, Riku, her mom who screamed so loud I can still hear the ringing in my ears, my mom who when I got home _threw me a party_, and the school guidance counselor, after I told her to keep it a secret!" he folded his arms triumphantly, leaving Selphie looking crestfallen. "The sad part about it is that it's all true." Tidus cheered her up with a kiss, and Sora and I went to my room.


	9. Embarrassment in Paradise

Chapter 9

Embarrassment in Paradise

Sora's POV:

That first night we had fallen asleep in each other's arms, and when I woke up, Kairi wasn't in bed so I assumed she wasn't in the room. I decided to take a nice hot shower; I was only in my boxers and when I walked into Kairi's bathroom she was soaking in the tub, the jets running, suds were surrounding her body, and her eyes were closed. I looked at Kairi and grew hard, thinking about her soapy and wet, made me leak a little, I decided to leave before I got into any trouble, but when I turned around I stubbed my toe, pretty hard, and Kairi jerked out of the water, and screamed, "OH MY GOD SORA! What are you doing in here?"

"I _was_ going to take a shower, but now that you're in here, I think I'll leave." I started to open the door when she said, "Wait, you want to come in and join me, Sora?" I turned to face her and she gasped, "Whoa!"

"Are you sure, Kai?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, of course… it holds two people, so come on in." she was looking hopeful, and I didn't want to get her hopes up, so I took of my boxers, hearing another loud gasp from my love, and squeezed into the Jacuzzi beside her. Her body pressing against mine, and a shiver went down my spine and a little more milk leaked out. She climbed on top of me and kissed my lips lightly, then kissed me a second time roughly. _She doesn't plan on making love in here, does she? I'll shrink I won't be my full size_! When she pulled away thankfully her phone rang, so she turned off the jets, and she answered it putting a finger to her lips, and I heard the conversation loud and clear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, sweetie listen, I need to talk about _you_," Kairi's eyes widened and so did mine, her mom was on the phone, and I knew her mom was cool with whatever Kairi did, because she knew she would make the right choices.

"What do you mean mom?" Kairi asked her voice quivering.

"Listen, I know that on Friday you weren't hanging out with Sora _and_ Riku," - I swallowed – "just Sora, all alone the entire time having a first romantic date where you didn't have to meet in the dead of night. I'm not your mom for nothing Kairi, I have a mothers' intuition, plus I would've done the same exact thing, and I raised you to think like I do. I also know about your plan with Sora, and Selphie, Sora climbs in through the window while Selphie comes in through the front door… now I heard the jets go off when you picked up the phone which leads me to believe that Sora is there in the tub with you, tell Sora I said hi, Kairi."

Kairi looked like she was about to cry, and I couldn't blame her, "MOM THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Kairi, I know that he's there, I can hear his lustful breathing!" _huh?_ I breathed and listened to the sound of it, did it really sound lustful? "Alright, mom; Sor my mom says 'hi.'"

I grinned, "Hi Mrs. Rashingi!" I said proudly. Kairi rolled her eyes while smiling out me and couldn't help but let out a chuckle when she said, "So, anything else, mom?"

"Yes, I'm so glad that you're going out with the man who literally killed himself to save you," –my eyes bulged, _did she tell everyone about that_? – "and, I want to make sure that you're both protecting yourselves, is that clear Kairi? Also your dad will be calling every other hour, unless we have unexpected, and unavoidable meetings. I want you and Sora to have the maximum amount of pleasure time, Kairi I _want_ to help you, I know what it's like to be sixteen and in love, and have your raging hormones stampeding out of control, that's the age your father and I made love for the first-"

"MOM THERE'S A THING CALLED T M I; AND I'M USING IT!" Kairi looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel.

"Okay, okay, I get no talking about what I do with your father with you."

"Thank you, that's all I ask of you, oh, and I need to talk to you when you get home about a present for Sora…" My eyes lit up, _three women in a girl on girl video just for me_! I wouldn't share it with anyone, well maybe Kairi, and I would watch it every chance I got. I was drooling off into fantasy land again, half looking at the Kairi next to me in the tub, half at Kairi in a girl on girl video with another Kairi.

Kairi closed the phone and crawled back on top of me, I hadn't even noticed until she said my name, "Sora, at least if my dad ever finds out he can tell my mom that it's alright," she said looking on the bright side, "now where were we, Sor?" when she said that I was immediately aware of the situation I was in: her entrance rubbing up and down with the slightest movements against my now painfully erect member, and between the heat coming from her entrance, and the heat from the water and jets, 'Big Sora' felt like he was going to melt away, and he wasn't even inside her yet.

She started kissing my neck, sucking on a spot where everyone could see for five minutes. I moaned and groaned involuntarily, her breasts pushing up against my chest, this was a fantasy of mine, it truly was, but it couldn't happen here. I moaned her name loudly, "Kairi… oh Kairi… please Kai… oh god please stop!" I had milk leaking out like crazy at this point. She pulled away surprised, "Why do you want me to stop, Sor?"

I looked from left to right, "Well, we've been in this tub together for at least twenty-five minutes, right?" I prayed to god and hoped that my eyes weren't showing fear.

"Yeah, but I've been for thirty-three minutes, why?" she looked so clueless and puzzled.

"Well, you don't want me to be handicapped when we make love, do you?" I said trying to not make it sound stupid.

Kairi looked at me like I was going crazy, "Why would you be handicapped Sor?"

I looked down, and wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to my body, "Well you know how when you're in a bath, hot tub, or pool, your skin shrivels up and starts to look like a raisin?" I said hoping that would be enough for her to understand what I was talking about.

She looked shocked, "You're not saying that your _extension_ shrivels, or grows smaller, are you Sor?"

I shuddered and nodded, "Yeah after about nine minutes, it gets smaller, we need to wait around... seeing how it's eight o'clock now, so around eleven-thirty, I should be good." She winced when I said what I said, "That's cutting it too close Sor, but I need you too much, and who knows, maybe dad will call earlier, what do you think Sor?"

"Yeah, I think it'll happen, well I'm getting out Kai," I said while standing up and getting out of the tub.

"Are you going to take a shower Sor?" she asked while smirking.

"Yeah, my hair's disgusting do you want to shower with me?" I asked egging her hormones and bad decisions on.

She looked as if she was seriously considering the proposition, "Uhm… no, not today I think, but maybe after we're done today," she said seductively, her eyelashes batting in a sexy movement I grinned to myself and entered the shower.


	10. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 10

Trouble in Heaven

Sora's POV:

After I showered and got dressed, I went to eat a nice large breakfast consisting of four bags of potato chips, and five bowls of instant ramen. Kairi watched me eating like a pig, and was laughing, "Sor where do you put all of that food?"

"A lot of strenuous actions involving the arm and hand," I joked, "the arms and hands switch after one rep has been completed." that answer had Kairi falling over laughing.

After breakfast, I just sat down with Kairi talking to her, kissing her, hugging her, and giving her a massage, which after I gave her one, she gave me one which she had me give her another massage because she said "As a male your muscles are tougher, and that caused a sharp jabbing pain all along my shoulder so could you get it for me Sor?"

When eleven o'clock rolled around Kairi decided to start modeling the lingerie for me; as soon as she stepped into the bathroom she obviously forgot something because she stuck her head out of the bathroom door and said, "Sor, I forgot about condoms!"

My eyes grew wide, "WHAT! You mean you could get p-pregnant today? But today's supposed to be a good day!"

"Sora," Kairi said firmly, "I have no idea how long semen stays in my system before being flushed out, okay? Go get Tidus and tell him to go get, wait better yet open my window and get Riku, tell him to go buy you some condoms, and to take Tidus with him so he can get some for him and Selphie, she told they're almost out."

"O - Okay!" I said in a panic, I grabbed my wallet took out four-hundred munny, and wrote down on a square of paper 'XXL' and slid open Kairi's bedroom window, and motioned for Riku to come over here. "Sora, what do you want, this had better be damned important, I'm supposed to be doing reconnaissance here, that's why my alibi that I'm away for Spring Break is in effect!" I handed him the munny and the slip of paper, "Gotcha, Sora," he said as he climbed back down.

"Kairi, said to take Tidus with you, he needs to get some for him and Selphie!" I whispered. Riku groaned and rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll take him with me I guess."

After Riku had gotten Tidus, and they had left I went back over to Kairi, and sat down on the bed next to her, she was wearing a bathrobe to cover herself when Riku showed up at the window. "Hey, Kai…" she looked at me, "what did you mean when you asked your mom to help you with my anniversary present?"

"I was hoping she could film the girl on girl video, why?" she asked giving me a look.

"No, real reason, I was just wondering, that's all." I lay back, putting my hands behind my head, lacing my fingers, reminiscing of how Kairi and I used to be before we got together. As I lay there a memory played back in my head:

*Flashback*

_Kairi and I were sitting on the dock watching the sunset. I was glancing at her, and she said, "Hey, Riku's changed hasn't he?"_

_ I was puzzled, "What do you mean?"_

"_Hey Sora; let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!" she blurted._

"_What?"_

"_Tee-hee, just kidding,"_

"_Jeez what's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed Kairi,"_

_She looked down, "Maybe…" _

_She stood up and turned around, "Sora, don't ever change…"_

*End of Flashback*

"Hey, Kai…" she looked up at me, "do… do you think I've changed?" she gave me a look that said 'what brought this on', and said, "Well, physically and mentally yes; but personality wise, no. To me you're still the goofball of a boy that I fell in love with, and that I will always love. Sora, do you think I've changed?" she asked me.

"Well… you've definitely developed," I joked, but she caught it, "Sora, please be serious."

I smiled, causing her to smile, "No, you'll never change Kai, at least not in my eyes. To me you'll always be that same annoying girl," – she gasped and started to protest – "let me finish, that same annoying girl who came to the islands, and that I fell in love with at first sight, the one who I could never love more than I already do, not because you're annoying, but because you're smart, funny, in total and complete love with me, beautiful, and so damn hot it burns in the right places no matter where you touch me." I finished my tiny speech, by planting a kiss on her cheeks. I pulled back. Kairi's eyes looking into mine, "Sora, I love you so much."

And without missing a single heartbeat, I said, "I love you too Kai, and I always will."


	11. Awkward

Sorry guys, got caught up in school work and birth by sleep but now that I beat that and I have no serious school work for a while here's to lots of updates… btw the story is finished its just that it needs to typed up.

Chapter 11

Awkward

Kairi's POV:

That moment, when we said it the second time, it was much more intense than the first time we said it. The first time we said it I was so overjoyed, but this time it made me feel deep in my heart that this was the time, for us to make love. I wanted to make love to him right then and there, but I felt like I had to wait for a condom, I was hoping that we would get them before our urges went out of control. I stared into Sora's eyes, and just by looking in them, I could tell he was feeling the same way about him that I was. Mrs. Sora Hayami, I let the name roll off of my tongue, then thought that I loved the sound of his last name, Kairi Hayami, it just sounded so great.

I stared at him, his deep blue eyes emitting signals of love, I stared back my eyes doing the same. Sora cupped my chin in his hand, and slowly brought his lips to mine. I was nervous he hadn't been this gentle while being romantic before; maybe he was thinking the same things that I was thinking when we said I love you the second time.

When our lips touched, sparks flew, sparks I hadn't either felt or noticed before now. I passed my tongue over his lips asking for entrance, he gladly accepted and his tongue rolled over and under my own. We kissed passionately for around ten minutes only stopping to breathe. He pushed me back onto the bed, taking off his shirt before rolling on top of me; he took off my robe as if he were killing a heartless; then he took my breasts into his hands holding them as if the slightest movement would shatter them; he squeezed them lightly, all while still kissing me. I broke the kiss and started to moan from the squeezing of my breasts, Sora took to the nibbling my ear lobe and neck, causing me to moan even louder and grow wet. My phone rang and Sora stopped what he was doing, moving his hands away from my body; I slowed down my breathing and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, pumpkin,"

"Oh, hi daddy, what's up?"

"Well, I'm calling you earlier than I scheduled to because, an unexpected, extremely long business meeting came up so, I won't call you back until tomorrow, I will send you a text telling you when you should go to bed since I can't call you and tell you. Are doing fine?"

"I am daddy."

"Alright, be good, then okay? I love you pumpkin."

"Bye, daddy, I love you too."

We hung up, and Sora looked into my eyes, a growl growing in his throat, and an evil, but sexy grin on his face, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about your dad calling in the middle now," He said.

"We can take as long as we like, he won't call again until tomorrow," I said looking at him, blushing, I was hot from what was happening just before my dad called, and growing even hotter thinking about what would happen next, Sora ravaging my body. I looked at him his tan muscular chest so enticing I wanted him so bad, right then and there, anyway he wanted me he could have me. I sat up, Sora did the same a concerned look on his face, "Kairi, is something wrong?"

I turned towards him, placed a finger on his lips, grabbed his wrist, and slowly stood up bringing me with him, I decided that my period having ending while were at the amusement park on Saturday, it should be safe for Sora and I to make love without protection, I mean Semen shouldn't last in my system for twenty-six days, should it? And anyway, I was prepared to give myself to my love today, no matter what the cost. I untied my robe, presenting myself in-front of Sora. He licked his lips nervously, reaching out as if he were going to touch my breasts, but then hesitating and pulling back. I brought his wrist up to the left one, and let him feel it, I could notice the stain on his boxers getting considerably larger, as he began to massage it. He brought his other hand to the opposite breast and started to massage it, it felt so good I moaned out loud. I pulled him into a hug, forcing his hands to stop what they were doing, and wrap around my back instead.

His mountain poked me, making me grow so wet it was like it had been happening for hours. I leaned my head on his shoulder, sucking on it trying to give him a 'love mark,' he moaned lightly with delight, and grabbed my butt. I stared into his deep blue orbs, and moved my arms from his back to unbuttoning and bringing down his shorts, with my hand, then once I had gotten them down as far as I could with my hands, I used my foot to bring them down the rest of the way. Once they were at his ankles he kicked them away, and squeezed butt even firmer, than he was grasping it. That made me stop sucking his neck, because I gasped, and he stopped moaning. I guess I must have gasped too loudly because Selphie came in at that moment to see what was going on, and said, "O-kay, you two should probably wait just a bit longer, Tidus and Riku should be back in an hour or two, they had to walk ten miles to get to a drug store where Riku wasn't known, you know, with him being incognito, and all..."

The entire heat wave I had vanished, so I gave Selphie a cold look, and said with my face completely red, "My dad's not calling again until tomorrow, so if you will excuse us." Selphie exited quickly, and I looked back at Sora, the heat wave came rushing back in spades. Sora rubbed a hand up my thigh, and another touched my treasure, I leaked even more when he slipped a finger in it only slightly, then pulled it out as quickly and suddenly as it went in. I didn't know if he was doing this out of instinct or curiosity, but the finger dripping with my juices he put to his lips, and moaned at the taste, and somehow he knew what, I wanted, him right there and then. He picked me up and swung me around and placed me on my bed.

He slid off his boxers, his full erection sticking out before my very eyes, I eyed it longingly, knowing that I would have it in me soon, but also knowing that couldn't come soon enough. He slowly, gently, and carefully climbed on top of me. He kissed me lightly on the lips, then said "Kairi, are you sure this is what you want?"

I looked at him, in his eyes, and nodded my decision made, "Sora, my love, take my body, it's yours to do with what you will, just make sure to ravage it," I finished with a seducing smile. He kissed me, sliding his tongue in my mouth easily, rolling it around my own; he was dominant this time, then we broke apart, a stream of saliva connecting both our lips. He took his extension in hand then placed it in me slowly. All I felt was pain, and I screamed my hands clutching the sheets, "SORA!"

Sora's POV:

As soon as I placed myself inside of my love, I felt constricted, I could almost fit the entire thing in there, but it was if I was hitting a barrier, Kairi screamed in pain, and I didn't know what I could do to help, I was beginning to regret this before something told me to wait for her to adjust to my size. So I stayed motionless for a few seconds before more suggestion started popping in my head. I decided to listen to them and suddenly realizing they might actually work.

I grabbed Kairi's breasts in my hands squeezing the firmly, then gently releasing them. As I did Kairi moaned my name, "Oh, Sora." I cupped her left breast from the bottom, and quickly ran my tongue over her nipple, and then I did the same with the right; she squirmed and whined a little, but let me continue with my work. I moved my lips to her right nipple, then started to, slowly and gently sucked on it. She gasped, shuddered, and then groaned, as I performed this act upon her; while doing this to her right I gently squeezed her left, making sure to give the left the same treatment after I was done with the right.

I listened to Kairi's moans of pleasure, and grinned; then, after moving my mouth back to her neck once more, and instead of nibbling on it, I began to suck on it, giving her a love mark like she gave me. Soon after the spot had turn a dark purple I went back to nibbling her neck three minutes for each side, just as I had paused from my nibbling, Kairi gave a weak, whining kind of moan, "Sora, it hurts,"

"Kairi, do you want me to pull out, because I will if you want me to." I looked into her eyes very sincerely.

She shook her head roughly, tears brought by the pain, barely leaking from her eyes, "No, Sora, I just remembered a maneuver to make this more comfortable… well at least for me anyway."

She moved her legs from under mine and wrapped them loosely around my waist, but slowly tightening them. "OH! OH GOD THAT FEELS SO MUCH BETTER!" She shouted. I felt myself slowly deepening inside of my love's treasure, the barrier inside of her stretching. Soon I felt something snap against my tip, and Kairi screamed. I was able to go the rest of the inside of her now; she had the extra room where I could put the extra part of my shaft that was outside of her entrance in hitting the tip of her womb. "Sora," Kairi whispered so I could just barely hear, I nodded in response, "you can move now."

I put my hands beside my love, and pulled myself halfway put then pushing back in, Kairi arching her back as I pumped in and out. She whimpered for a split second, but it turned into a moan quickly. I pumped in and out slowly, quickening my pace cautiously, and gradually.

Kairi's POV:

Sora pumped in and out of me like rapid fire, when he started, it seemed so fast, but as time went on I learned that he was going slowly. I moaned as he hit the right spot inside of my womb, and as his pace quickened he kept hitting that spot over and over again, more and more frequently. I felt like I could release soon, the pleasure was so intense and real. I had imagined what this would be like many times before the actual moment, but the real thing was nothing like what I imagined it would be.

Sora continued to ravage my body, as I was lost in thought, my mind obviously knew what Sora was doing, and so did my body, because I felt a large swelling sensation brewing up within me: I started to tighten, constricting myself around my love's member, and it soon became painful, and I couldn't stand it for too much longer.

"Sora, I think, I'm… I'm going to… OH SORA I'M–"

Sora's POV:

I could feel my love's walls tightening around me, and then I heard her called out my name.

"Sora, I think, I'm… I'm going to… OH SORA I'M–"

Before she had said that I had been building up to the point where it hurt to move, she was constricting around me and I knew she was going to release soon, so I braced myself and when her six white horses came in, my went out. I yelled out her name, "KAIRI!"

Kairi's POV:

When I released I felt a new sensation, my love had released also; something searing hot was swimming inside of me, it felt so pleasing. Sora continued pumping, getting the rest of his milk out, then when he was done, pulled out.

He rolled over onto his back out of breath, I pulled a sheet over us then I put my head on his chest, kissing it. He wrapped an arm around me and sighed. "So, how was it for you Kairi?"

I smiled, "Great," I lied, in truth it was the most awkward thing I had ever experienced, but I didn't want Sora to know that he might be offended. I had gotten a silly notion in my head that our first time would be blissfully perfect, but it wasn't I guess we would have to practice this to get better at it, "How was it for you, Sora?"

"Kairi, I don't want to lie to you, it was the most awkward thing I've ever done, don't be offended, but that's how I heard it was supposed to be the first time."

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked quizzically, as her ran a hand through my hair, I felt relieved, but Sora, was usually never well informed.

"Sex-Ed," he stated blankly, I gave him a look that said that's a lie, but in a way that was roughly affectionate, and getting the point across, "what? I _pay attention_ in class I don't just stare at you- or a photo of you if you're not there- during the _entire_ class period!" I gave him the same look. "Fine Riku told me," he grumbled.

I laughed lightly, "Sora, I love you."

"I love you too Kairi," He said kissing my forehead and pulling me closer.

I looked into his deep blue eyes, "You know it was awkward for me too right?"

He nodded, "I figured as much," He held me close until Tidus came in and threw him a box, which he caught, then resumed holding me when Tidus left. We stayed like that for hours, not saying a word, it was completely romantic; I was glad I had given my virginity to him, and he gave his to me. That thought stayed in my mind until I fell asleep.


	12. The Rest of the Week

Chapter 12

The Rest of the Week

Sora's POV:

The rest of the week… how could I put it… it was more… relaxed, I guess… well Kairi was definitely less hormonal, in the sense that she had to have me right there and then; but she still got completely hormonal like her menstrual cycle was happening right after we had made love. She was more beautiful in my eyes than she ever was before.

The only one who knew that we had made love without protection was Selphie, who had assured us that a man's milk only stayed in a woman's system for five days tops, which relieved both of us greatly. Kairi and I had spent more time with each other (if it was even possible), we showered together, but I wasn't allowed to touch her, we ate together, I wasn't allowed to touch her, we slept together, but I still wasn't allowed to touch her; which aggravated me greatly I would have to admit. We both wanted to make love again, but we didn't, instead of having the physical relationship we had before, Kairi wanted to talk more, and touching her – once again – was completely out of the question.

Kairi had made me promise not to lust over her for the rest of the week, which was easy, when she wasn't around that is. I had to wait until school was back in session before I could touch her again, which I hated and everyone in her house knew that as well.

At this particular moment Kairi and I were sitting upon her bed, staring at the ceiling, talking about nothing in particular. Let me just say this: being with her, without being able to touch, after being able to touch her as much as I wanted wherever, and whenever (with the exception of school), was shear torture, and I was barely able to stand it.

I really couldn't see why Kairi was making herself off-limits, I couldn't touch her in the shower, not even wash her back, or hand her the soap mind you, we couldn't spoon in bed, even after she was asleep I would try to reach for her thigh, and she would hit me as a reflex, and I knew she was sleeping she was snoring just ever so lightly. It was as if she had put an Anti-Sora shield around her, if I had even tried to touch her, she would slap me, move away quickly, or do… other things. One time when we were showering together, I got an erection, and she kneed me in the family jewels so hard that... they turned black and blue. I hurt to get turned on in any degree, this degree of testicular damage should've been cause for break-up but I sensed that Kairi's hormones were acting up, mainly because Selphie told me that was the reason.

At five o'clock on Sunday I spoke to Kairi for the first time since the… damaging of the testicular area incident. "Hey, Kairi," I asked after guarding the damaged area completely and perfectly with my hands.

She looked at me her eyes cold, and her look unpleasant, "What?" she snapped at me.

"You know that it's five o'clock, right?" At this point I was full of fear for my life.

"So, Sora, what does this have to do with anything?" she was being totally impatient.

"So, it's Sunday I need to go home, and get prepare for school tomorrow, alright?" I said perfectly calm, and nicely, not hinting the any of the malice I felt for her for damaging the twins.

She looked so pissed, "FINE, WHAT THE HELL EVER JUST GO HOME SORA!"

"Kairi, are you alright?" I asked concerned, trying to put a hand on her shoulder which was a big mistake, because she punched me in the gut, then kicked my shin, hard.

"SORA, WHEN I SAY DO NOT TOUCH ME THAT MEANS KEEP YOURE FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME, GOT IT!" I nodded solemnly, and she muttered, "Dumbass…"

I turned towards her, the pain in my gut and shin had disappeared, "Kairi," I said soothingly, "what you are asking of me is impossible, you know that I can't refrain from touching you, I love you too much; I'm addicted to your touch, your taste, everything about you is a drug to me Kairi, that I'm willing to abuse over and over again." I wanted to kiss her neck at this point, but if I did, my lips would've been torn off.

"Jeez Sora, you're such a fucking dimwit!" she spat, like saying my name was distasteful.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" I asked concerned with my love's behavior.

"NOTHING SORA! JUST GO HOME, JUST FUCKING GO HOME!" she pointed to the window, and I grabbed all of the things I came with, and before leaving, told her: "Fine, whatever, just remember Kairi, I love you, I always will."

"SORA GO HOME NOW!" she screamed at me and I jumped out the window, and walked home, depressed.

Kairi's POV:

I had no idea what had come over me I loved Sora, and I just yelled at him, and threw him out of my room. I felt like such a bitch; I got up and walked towards the window, tears streaking my cheeks, after I saw his feet hit the ground I slammed the window shut, disgusted with myself.

I thought to myself, how could I let Sora touch me, when it made so uncomfortable, his touch used to get me so horny, but now all it did was make me horny to the point where it was uncomfortable. I buried my face into my pillow and cried my eyes out.


	13. Reinstated Love

Chapter 13

Reinstated Love

Kairi's POV:

Over the next three days, I hadn't seen Sora at school a single bit, not even in the cafeteria; I wanted to tell him about what happened the rest of last week; my hormones were so out of control, he probably wouldn't have understood. I called his cell, but he never answered, Riku couldn't reach him either, nor could Tidus and Wakka, I was starting to get extremely worried, about him.

I called him in between classes, during lunch, like he would've answered but hey, I was desperate. _No_, I thought _don't do this to me again! Please don't leave me again Sora, I couldn't bear it now, not after we've made love; I'm more vulnerable now than ever! Sora, please answer me; I need you!_

I started thinking about what Sora had said between Tuesday and Sunday; to say if he had told me where he would be, and I couldn't think of anything. I met up with Riku after school, and asked him if he knew where Sora could be.

"Kairi, if you don't know where he is how am I supposed to know?"

"Riku I'm getting really worried about him, I have no idea if he's safe or not…"

"What does your heart tell you?" he asked me.

"He's safe, but Riku, I'm starting to _need_ him again. Now either you tell me his is, or I will take a scalpel to the _organs_ you hold most dear!"

Riku's eyes lit up with fear, "try the beach, or in the cave where he wouldn't get reception!"

"Huh, thank you, I hadn't thought of that, oh and the castration reference was a joke, payback for the Paopu one you pulled on Sora, for the captain of the raft race." I smile and laughed before taking off.

When I got to the beach I ran over to the cave, hopping with joy. _I hope he is here!_ I walked into the cave and heard deep, peaceful breathing, and I smiled _Thank God_. He fell asleep looking at the pictures we drew for each other, each of us sharing a Paopu fruit with the other, wondering why he hadn't asked me out sooner, brought a thought into my head, I ran out of the cave and came back quickly after, holding a Paopu in my hand. Looking at Sora I noticed how much of an angel he looked like; his arms and legs were spread out eagle style, a little bit of drool escaped from his lips.

I leaned over him and kissed his lips, the horrible sensation gone, for some reason he shuddered and moaned, and I laughed quietly to myself. I took out a piece of paper from my pocket and wrote a hurried note, and left the Paopu on it, then quickly went home waiting for him to return to me.

Sora's POV:

I woke up with a tingling feeling on my lips, my first thought was _Kairi!_ I sat up quickly and was surprised to see a Paopu on the ground over a note, written by Kairi; I had recognized her crisp and neat handwriting. I picked up the star shaped fruit, and read:

_Sora,_

_ I'm waiting for you in my room, please come in through the window, I want to make last week up to you, sorry about my actions last week, they were due to my hormones raging out of control. Make sure you visit tonight, and bring the Paopu with you; my window is unlocked, I'll see you soon._

_Love, Kairi Rashingi_

I put the note in my pocket and swam to my love's house as fast as I could, keeping the Paopu above the surf.


	14. Ritual of Love

Chapter 14

Ritual of Love

Sora's POV:

I ran to Kairi's house after drying off, and she was waiting for me in her room, dusk had just set as I climbed through her window, and tried not to stare at her, because… well… it hurt to get hard. She giggled and looked at me, "Sora, why haven't you been at school?"

"The organs you kneed still hurt, they're so damaged it hurts to get an erection…" I said that last part quietly, and she gasped, "Oh God, Sora I'm so sorry. Did I really hit them that hard?"

I looked at her, trying not to get mad, "Yes you did; I still haven't found out if I can have kids or not!" She looked so apologetic it wasn't funny, "S-Sora, would you like me to help you see if you can still have them or not?" she made a move to pull down my shorts.

"Uh… Kairi, no; they don't need to be releasing any uh… you know… if they're this injured, it'll hurt a lot."

"Well can I at least look at them and see how bad they are, Sora?" she looked so pleadingly at me her eyes begging, I couldn't say no, especially when she gave me the puppy dog eyes; I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine Kairi, but no touching!"

I put the Paopu on the bed, and dropped my shorts and boxers; with her being in such a close proximity of my… area, I couldn't help but grow hot and slightly hard, and wince in extreme pain; Kairi didn't notice she was too busy inspecting, "Whoa Sora, I am so sorry… I had no idea I could hit that hard; they're all black and blue!"

"I know, I think I need to see a doctor, what do you think?" I looked at her, pulling everything back up.

"Yeah, and I'll pay for it, seeing as I was the one who did this to you, my parents will just have to write this off as a," she made air quotes around, "female problem; but I'm warning you now it will _not_ be a female doctor!"

I gave her a stern look, "Kairi, there is no way I'm letting one a male doctor look at me naked; that would be so uncomfortable."

Kairi thought about what I said then gave in, "Alright, but I'm coming with you!"

"Fine, but just as long as you don't knee me again, promise?"

She smiled at me, "I promise." I looked at her she was just so beautiful. After we shared that short yet tender moment, Kairi pulled out her cell phone and called her mom. Her dad picked up, but she got her mom on the phone instantly.

"Hey dad, I need to talk to mom about making a doctor's appointment. What for? It's a woman issue! Put mom on please."

Kairi's POV:

When my mom got on, I started ranting about what I had done to Sora's family jewels. "What do they look like honey?" she asked me.

"Well, his scrotum is all bunched up, and extremely bruised; he says it hurts for him to make even the slightest movement. Oh, and it hurts for him to pee." My mom sighed, and when she spoke again she sounded annoyed, "Jeez Kairi, you better not have prevented me from having grandchildren."

She was ranting as usual, "I don't think I did, just tell dad I need to have a woman examination, alright, I will to take Sora to the doctor tomorrow, paying for the appointment is the least I can do after doing that to him. 'Kay? Bye mom, I love you."

"I love you too Kairi, tell Selphie I said hi," then she whispered, "Sorry your dad just walked in." I smirked, leered over my shoulder, and said, "Sora, my mom says hi."

"Hello, Mrs. Rashingi." He winced a bit after he said it. After that my mom hang up, obviously hearing Sora's reply. I picked up the Paopu and tore it in half, keeping one for myself and giving Sora the other. He swallowed, he was noticeably nervous.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this Kai?" I smiled and nodded wearily, "I'm sure."

We devoured our respectable halves of the star shaped fruit, and with the bittersweet juices still on our lips, shared a deep kiss. I didn't want Sora to be in too much more pain than he was already in, so I cut the kiss short. I would've liked to spend twenty minutes kissing my destiny, but it would have to wait.

After breaking apart I looked, at the man I loved, staring for a few moments before saying, "Make the appointment, and after you're healed, we'll go public. Just in case you have to be absent from school because of your injury. Bye Sora, I love you." After kissing him on the cheek he replied, "Bye Kairi, I love you too." Then after pecking my cheek, he went home.

Sorry about the lack of updates, the story is finished it just needs to be typed up. i hate my school work so i keep putting it off, and on top of that, i am constantly searching for the 4th oad of Negima! mou hitotsu no sekai, and the latest chapter of that manga and the Fairy tail Manga. if you include two and a half men, uh its just soo time consuming. plus im kinda tickes that the movie theater lost RE 4 befroe i got to see it. not even there 4 a week.


	15. Appointment

Chapter 15

Appointment

Sora's POV:

I got home and made the appointment with a physician Riku recommended. After the appointment had been scheduled, I texted Kairi the time; she replied saying that she would wait for me outside her house.

I ate a large dinner, which could've fed an army, but I wasn't quite full afterwards. I took a shower, the steamy water coating my body. I found myself wondering what Kairi was doing. After I got out of the shower, I went to bed with Kairi on my mind.

I left home kind of early and went to Kairi's house. She was waiting for me when I got there; she was wearing a hideous outfit, which I was hoping was for my benefit. She had a bed-head hairdo, which without the outfit, would have been oh sexy.

I looked at her, smiling, "So Kai, you ready to go?"

She looked at me and smiled back. Swallowing she said, "Yeah, let's go, Sor."

As we walked our fingers intertwined, I loved the feel of her skin against mine. I kept thinking about her outfit in my mind, and wondered where she had gotten it. So I asked her, and she replied, "It's hideous for one reason Sor… to make sure you don't 'pop' one. I know it hurts, and the bed hair style is for the same thing."

I raised my eyebrow, "Really? Because Kai, that hair style is so sexy, but the outfit clashes with it so _it_ won't happen, what is that outfit anyway."

She smiled, "It's a black jumpsuit and straight jacket."

"O-okay, I don't want to know how you got that," I said throwing my hands up, a laugh in my voice. Kairi caught it, and laughed, shaking her head, while chuckling she said, "Whatever Sor." We walked the rest of the way to the clinic in silence.

When we got to the clinic, Kairi checked me in, and came over to sit down next to me. I hoped Kairi wouldn't get jealous of the doctor, because knowing Riku, the doctor he would ever recommend would have to be hot. Even though in my eyes no one was more beautiful than Kairi.

The appointment was very nice, not the nice time I wanted, but it was nice. When they called me back Kairi followed, and we ended up waiting for an hour and a half, before Kairi said she needed to go to the bathroom. She looked at me, "Sora, do not do _anything_ until I get back even if it's doctor's orders!"

I nodded and she ran to the bathroom. I sat there and listened to feet rushing past the door in a hurried manner. I hoped Kairi would get back before the doctor came in, and just as I was wishing the door opened, and in stepped the doctor. She had the traits Riku loved in women, blond hair, green eyes, pale skin and bouncing breasts. Not that I was looking. I just noticed. Kairi was still more beautiful.

She walked in and strode across the floor, "Hello, Sora is it? I'm Dr. Kelly. According to the clerk who made the appointment yesterday, you have testicular bruising, which brings pain when your penis gets an erection, is that correct?" I nodded, and she said, "What is the cause of the injury?"

I swallowed, "Powerful knee to the groin." She wrote down what I said on my chart, and placed the pen down a loud smack being made. "Alright strip to your boxers I am going to perform some examinations on the specified region."

_Oh crap_! Went through my mind, "My girlfriend told me not to do anything -"

"I don't care! I'm two hours behind schedule as it is already! Now please strip!" she looked furious.

"Uh… don't I have the right to a witness?" I stammered.

"That's the right to an attorney, and this isn't court! You're trying my patience, NOW STRIP!"

At that moment Kairi walked in and screamed "What!" I wanted to avoid a scene, even if I did promise to be very sexy. "Kai, she wants me to strip down to my boxers to perform some exams and see how bad the damage is.

She sighed relieved, "That doesn't sound half as bad as it did when I walked in, Go ahead and strip." After I stripped the doctor started pressing all over my body, around my pubic area, my stomach, where the back stripe is. It was painfully long, as I tried not to get too excited during the examination. When she was done, she said, "Alright it should heal up in a couple of weeks, but to see how severe it is."

I think Kairi read too much into this, because she pounced on the doctor, and a cat fight commenced. It got me interested, and it hurt quite a bit. "Ooh!" I winced and Kairi stopped fighting, and looked apologetic. "Sorry Sor," she said looking at my boxers then back at me, completely apologetic, "you got one, guess we'd better show her." Kairi pulled down my boxers, and the doctor saw the full thing.

"WOAH, okay since I am obviously not allowed to touch him, Kairi you need to run your fingers every inch of the shaft of his penis to see if there is any muscle damage. You would feel a bump if there was." Kairi sat there and ran her finger along the shaft of my penis, for a while before saying, "Yeah, there's a really long bump like scar, on the bottom."

"How long is it?" Dr. Kelley asked.

"I'd say about four to five inches,"

"How wide is it?"

"I think about a quarter of an inch." Kairi guessed.

"That should take a month, but I'll be back in a few minutes with some medicine. That should accelerate the muscle repair. And a bottle of pain reliever as well." She left, and Kairi had thought of something, "Hey Sora, why couldn't you just use a hi-potion for this?"

I answered her question quickly, "This amount of damage is for an elixir, not a potion or ether."

Dr. Kelly came back two minutes later after I had gotten dressed. She handed me the medicine, Kairi billed the co-pay to her mom, and we left the clinic.


	16. Release

Chapter 16

Release

Kairi's POV:

Sora and I walked to school hand in hand the doctor's note in his pocket. When we got the front office classes were just about to change. Sora handed the woman our note and she eyed it. After giving us the weirdest look, "Alright Mr. Hayami, Ms. Rashingi, you're excused. Off to class now, both of you!"

We walked through the main building before getting to the hallway where the classes were held. The hallways were deathly quiet, classes were changing, but everyone was just looking at us total shock and disbelief on their faces. Our fingers intertwined, the devilish grin on Sora's face, I was blushing. They had found out. "Hey Sora," I whispered to him, my eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, Kairi?" he whispered back.

"Let's give them something to be shocked about," I said motioning to the 'NO PDA IN SCHOOL' poster.

He smirked at me, "Sure thing Kai."

Sora stepped in front of me, grabbed me roughly by the arms, then soothingly and gently gave me the most passionate kiss he had ever given me. I heard gasps from the students in the hall. It was all that got through to me as Sora claimed my mouth. Pushing my mind into complete and utter bliss; I was still out of it, when his lips parted from mine. We were pelted with questions from the other students when I came back to earth, and neither Sora nor I answered a single one.

Sora's POV:

The next day…

Riku and I sat on the bent trunk of the Paopu tree, talking about what had happened. "So Sora, how does it feel to finally get that huge secret off of your chest?" he asked.

"Pretty great, I haven't felt this good in a long time." I told him, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering…" he said absentmindedly, "you know everyone is thinking that hell froze over and is no longer with us…"

"Really, why is that?" I said half paying attention to the conversation my mind on Kairi.

"Selphie," he stated. We shared a laugh, my heart less into it than his.

"So Sora, I never got to ask, how was it with Kairi?"

When I heard her name I popped right back into attention, "What about Kairi?"

He chuckled, "How was your first time with Kairi, Sherlock? And where is your head right now?"

"It was awkward, but not like you told me yours was. It was more like the awkwardness of saying, 'I'm going to suck at this and she is never going to speak to me again.' And I'm thinking about her if you really want to know where my head is."

"Yeah, life is a total bitch, man," Riku prophesied, and I looked at him like he was completely crazy.

Kairi's POV:

The same time Sora is talking to Riku…

"So Kairi," Selphie asked me casually as we sat in her house, "how was _your_ doctor appointment?"

I pushed her teasingly, "Oh, shut up…"

She rolled her green eyes, "Whatever, so how was it Kairi?"

"It was good, it could have been better. Sora and I just can't make love for a while."

"So, how many questions were you and Sora pelted with yesterday?"

"Too many, I'm just glad we didn't answer any of them." I said pushing back my hair.

"Do you know where you and Sora are going for your anniversary in a few weeks?"

I shook my head, "No, he wants to keep it a secret, and apparently we aren't getting presents this time around, we're wait for the six month mark for that."

"Hmm… well whatever he's going to do, I bet it's going to be so romantic you'll never forget it." Selphie said.


	17. Thoughts

Chapter 17

Thoughts

Sora's POV:

The night before the anniversary…

Kairi was going to love what I had prepared for our anniversary. I had gotten us reservations at the only steak house on the island. Even though I told her we wouldn't get each other any presents, I still couldn't help but get what I got for her. I was going to give it to her at the restaurant. I kept her gift in the drawer of my bedside table. I wanted to take her everywhere on the island before dinner, especially to our secret place. I took out her gift, which was in a small white box. I flipped open the box, and in it sat a ring made of white gold, with a beautiful diamond on it.

_Kairi, I hope you accept this tomorrow night_.


	18. Sudden Change

Chapter 18

Sudden Change

Kairi's POV:

The next day (day of the three month anniversary)

I was ready for my date with Sora about an hour before he had arrived. I was wearing a black dress, with no straps. No bra was imminent, because the dress was tight in that department. I put on a pair of red high heels, and left my hair down. Sora loved it that way.

When Sora arrived, I answered the door. He looked sexy. He always looked, sexy, but he was wearing a tux, which must've been against his dress code, because: I had never seen him wear one, and he looked extremely uncomfortable in it.

He smiled at me, "So, Kai… are you ready to go?" I nodded smiling and laughing to myself. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as I walked out the door (thankfully my parents weren't home otherwise my dad would have drilled Sora with questions within an inch of his life, and my mom fawning over how cute of a couple Sora and I were. As if I didn't get enough of that the night before.

Sora and I walked hand in hand fingers intertwined for a while, neither one of us saying anything. Being graced with the other's presence was perfect for the time being. I looked at him his brown spikey hair looked more magnificent than it ever did, and his skin so tan and soft. I felt myself staring at him in a perverted way, and blushed heavily. "So Sora, where are we going tonight?" He looked at me his deep blue eyes glinting romance. "Well Kai, I plan to keep you out pretty late tonight."

"Oh, really?" I asked seductively, "how late would that be Sor?"

He smiled his big cheesy smile, then turned it into a devilish grin, "Well after I give you a _package_." He whispered it as if he were being naughty.

"Sora," I couldn't help laughing, the package he was talking about was so obvious, "what time?"

"Don't worry you'll be back before morning."

I rolled my eyes and in a mock irritated tone said, "Sora."

"Okay, around ten o' clock tonight, we're going to the Palace of Steak to eat around six."

"That's in a couple of hours, where are we going now?" I asked extremely curious.

"The Secret Place, is that okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, cause I have something I want to talk to you about in private."

Sora's POV:

When we got to the cave I sat on one of the boulders, and Kairi sat beside me scooting closer towards me and said, "Sora, did you ever wonder how I knew you liked me?"

My eyes widened, and I started wishing, _Please don't say you saw! Please don't say you saw_! "I've got a good idea, tell me."

She smiled. She could tell that I knew what it was. "Well you know on you first journey, how my heart was inside of you, and I saw some things through your eyes. I saw some gestured that me realize you liked me. The occasional self-jerking acts you performed when you got a break away from Donald and Goofy, while whispering my name." _Crap! She saw_! I hung my head in shame, "You're disgusted with me aren't you?"

She shook her head, "No I'm not. I would never be if it was you Sora." I nodded understanding perfectly. I started to think, that this spot would be more suited to the act I wanted to perform tonight. _I'll do it now_!

I looked into my love's eyes, smiled and said, "Kai close your eyes for me."

She smiled and then while laughing said, "Sora what's going on?"

I looked around and romantically said, "You're getting your present right now."

I heard her gasp as I pulled the ring out of my pocket, "Sora not here! My dress will get filthy! Why not later?"

"Because now is a better time," I said taking her right hand in mine, and sliding the ring on her finger. "You can open your eyes now Kairi."

She looked at what I placed on her finger and screamed "SORA!" I wanted to go into my speech, but forgot it, when her eyes filled with tears. "Yes Sora, I will…"

Tears were streaming down her face, as she stopped there, unable to get the rest out. I embraced her. Her breasts pressing against my chest intriguing my appendage, I breathed in her scent of mango and coconuts. It was such a pleasing scent. I clasped my hands around her back, and she lifted her head her eyes still watery.

"Sora, what made you change your mind about the time?" I gently pushed her away just until I could see her face.

"I thought this would be a more romantic place, because we… basically started our entire relationship here with the Paopu drawing." She dug her head into my shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right Sora this spot is more romantic than anywhere else could possibly be…"

I quickly kissed her lips, after pulling away she said, "Sora, can you change out of that?" she placed a hand on my chest after saying it.

"Yeah, but I don't have any other clothes to change into."

"Sora I'm saying we go to your house so you can change before dinner." She laughed softly her eyes sparkling.

I nodded smiling, "Sure, Kai."

We headed out of the Secret Place and went to the dock. After we got in our boat, Kairi rested her head on my shoulder and looked at her ring.

"Sora it's really beautiful… I love it, but, my dad will never marry us, he's the mayor and there's no church where we can get married. One is being made but it won't be done for another two years."

"Don't worry Kairi, everything will be alright." I kissed her forehead.

She hugged me tightly, "I hope you're right Sora."

- please review what you think of it, i need to know what you think


	19. Short Lived Comfort

Chapter 19

Short Lived Comfort

Kairi's POV:

2 days later (Kairi's parents found out about the engagement…)

The shouting from the news of mine and Sora's engagement grew worse and worse with each passing hour.

"**I DON'T CARE IF THEY DO LOVE EACHOTHER, MY DAUGHTER IS NOT GETTING MARRIED TO SOME RANDOM PERVERTED PUNK OFF OF THE STREET**" my father's voice.

"**FIRST OF ALL HE'S NOT JUST SOME **_**RANDOM PERVERTED PUNK**_**! HE SAVED YOUR DAUGHTER'S LIFE, ALMOST DYING IN THE PROCESS!**" my mother's voice.

"**YOU KNOW WHAT, MAYBE HE SHOULD HAVE DIED THAT WAY HE WOULDN'T HAVE DEFILED MY DAUGHETR IF HE DID!**"

I raised my head from my pillow tired of their damn arguing. Tears streaming down my face, I shouted, "**IF SORA HAD DIED I WOULD BE DEAD TOO!**" I climbed out of bed, and went to the window. After I had opened it, I jumped to the ground, in nothing but my night gown. I ran to Sora's house and climbed into his bedroom.

When I got there he was fast asleep, clearly dead to the world. The majority of his naked body was exposed to me; although I didn't care about that at the moment. Right now all I needed from him was comfort. I slowly closed his window and slipped into bed with him. I rested on top of his warm body, and pulled the covers over us both. I breathed in his scent, so much comfort for how I was feeling at the moment.

Sora turned over in his sleep, and my body fell off of his. My form brushed his limp extension as I fell in front of him. I somehow managed to wrap my arms around his warm torso, and buried my face into his chest. Trying not to cry, but to no avail. My tears seemed to hit his chest and dissolve upon impact. I kissed his neck, trying to calm myself down. Hearing him murmur, "I love you Kairi," helped cheer me up. I knew Sora could protect me from many things, but my dad… ugh my dad. Just knowing that he was my dad put a bad taste in my mouth.

I looked at Sora's lips and kissed them. Watching them flutter open to peer into my own, took away so much of my sorrow.

Sora's POV:

I woke up to find Kairi in front of me in my bed. She had tears marks streaking down her face. She looked so scared, and miserable, I put my arms around her, and stroked her hair. "Hey Kairi," I said as I ran my hands along her slender form, "what's wrong? Why've you been crying?" She shook her head, "I haven't been crying, Sora."

Her eyes betrayed her mouth, and so did her body language, she was trembling. "Kairi, the tear streaks down your face don't lie. Please Kairi tell me who did this to you." I slowly caressed her arm.

"M-my parents, they're fighting over whether we should get married or not. My dad wants you dead, you know… for defiling me, and etcetera, etcetera." Her tears started flow down her face again. It pained me to see her like this, my eyes started to well up as well. She climbed out of bed, and I grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "Kairi, what's wrong. Please don't leave like this. It breaks my heart to see you this way Kairi. Whatever it is that's bothering you, please stay beside me. I'll protect you, from whatever you need protecting from."

She shook her head, trying to break free of my grasp, "Sora, if my dad ever found out I was here with you here he'd kill you for sure. Sora," her voice started choking, "I don't know what I would do if you were gone. Sora… I-" I pulled Kairi back towards me then I stood up and kissed her. She stopped crying long enough to kiss me back. I pulled away, and she was calmer than before.

"Kairi, don't even think for a second that I would let either one of us abandon the other for anything, okay?" she nodded, her tears had stopped. I held in my arms, caressing her body, and running my hand through her hair. _Kairi, __**is**__ everything going to be alright for us_?

As I held her in my arms her father yelled her name, "**KAIRI!**"


	20. Hard Punishment

Chapter 20

Hard Punishment

Sora's POV:

After Kairi heard her dad yell her name almost instantly her dam burst. "Kairi, did he have to scare the piss out of you?" she gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry Sor, do you have a pair of boxers I can borrow," she said as she pulled off her panties while looking at me, "these are useless."

"Sure, thing Kai." She went over to my dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers.

Kairi turned towards me and said, "Sora I'll miss you." She made for the window.

"Ka - Kairi," she turned to look at me, "I'll miss you too. I love you." She was out the window now. She looked at me, her eyes beginning to water, "I- I l-love you too Sora. Bye." Her words came out choked. I felt really bad for her, but if I went to her now, it would only make things worse. I closed the window, and watched her run back home. Who would've known I wouldn't be within her presence for a long time.

Kairi's POV:

When I got home I was in a huge amount of trouble. I was stuck in my room alone without contact of any form for a year. I was home schooled, no phone no computer, just pen and paper. I had no T.V. I got my meals slipped in through a cat flap in the door. Bars were put on my windows, and they were all nailed shut. I had taken to trying to work the nails out one by one, and my dad wasn't any the wiser after a year had passed.

During my entire term of captivity, I felt like Harry Potter. The way he was always kept locked in either his cupboard, or bedroom. Scratch that Harry didn't have a love life in the first three books. I was thinking about my dad being blown up to the size of an air balloon, when I noticed Sora standing outside of my window. He had stood there every single day for the past year an hour at a time. I had often found myself thinking that he was with another girl every time he left my sight. _Sora, I miss you so much_.

My mom had left the house a few weeks after I had been locked in my room. Not bothering to take me with her because, she didn't want to get in to another fight with my dad. I found myself longing for Sora, every part of him, not just his body his mind as well.

A year after the day I had been locked in my room, I was starting to go crazy. I saw Sora break through my window bars and all, Oathkeeper in his hand. I thought I was going crazy, even when he came running towards me and held me in his arms. I couldn't believe that this was happening. He kissed my lips, then my neck, earlobes, and shoulder, caressing my body all over the place with his hands. He whispered in my ear, "Hey Kai, you okay? Sorry it took so long for me to rescue you. I had to come up with a plan. By myself I might add."

I kissed him back full force, "Sora, I missed you so much. I was starting to go crazy being cooped up in here." Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks, "Oh Sora!" As I said that we tumbled to the floor. He grunted and I pushed myself up with my hands. "Sora, I love you so much thank you for coming."

"I love you too, Kairi. You're welcome." He said pulling me back down on top of him.

"Kairi is everything alright? What was that thump?"

"Nothing dad, I just fell down, everything's fine," I said quickly motioning for Sora to leave. He shook his head, obviously not without me. My dad got through the door in seconds, and when he opened it he saw Sora and I, who were now standing up. "Hey the bars are gone, ho- **IT'S THAT HORNY PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!**"

"Sora, we have to go now!" I screamed as my dad made his way towards us. Sora grabbed me and quickly, yet carefully, as if trying to make sure I wasn't hurt, jumped out of the window.

He landed on his feet, and carrying me bridal style ran. When we got to the dock, we took off in his boat and headed for the islet. I broke down and began to cry.

Sora picked me up and held me in his arms. He whispered, "Kairi, it will be alright. Trust me I'm sure this time."

I looked at him, furious "Sora, how can you keep saying that?" I had tears streaming down my face. He ran a hand through my hair, kissing my head. "Kairi I've got a plan, but you may not like it." He said seriously like I wouldn't like any of the plans that would keep us together.

"Sora, any plan is better than no plan at all. What is it?" I looked at him hopefully. I had no idea what the plan he was going to propose would be. What he did propose made me want to cry. He embraced me and whispered, "Kairi, the plan is… we break up."


	21. F'd up Plan

Chapter 21

F****d Up Plan

Kairi's POV:

"ANYTHING, BUT THAT!" I yelled at him as I pushed him away. We had reached the shore of the islet and I ran out of the boat on to the beach. He ran after me and caught me grabbing me in his arms. I kicked and screamed, "LET ME GO!"

"K – Kairi, I'm so sorry it's the only way that I could think of that would work." Water hit my shoulder. He was crying. I stopped resisting, and turned around in his arms. I held him as he held me. _Sora, how could you suggest something like this? This isn't like you, is it? I haven't seen you in so long, I don't even know anymore._

Sora's POV:

I kissed her softly, as she buried her head into my shoulder. "Kairi, I'm sorry about what the plan entails, but it's a perfect one. If your dad were to believe that I was gone he would let you out. But that would require me not being here, so I would have to become someone else." She looked into my eyes, finally understanding the plan, a smile on her face. She motioned for me to continue. "I would get a haircut," she gasped, "yeah a buzz cut," she had a dreaded look on her face. I got excited from touching her. The feel of her skin against mine. I had forgotten what it was like after all that time apart from her.

"Kairi I would get color lenses, wear clothes that I hate, and if people tried to connect me to myself, I would become Sora's cousin. I would be distraught over the break-up, and would be taken on a cruise by our good friend Riku. To meet new women and get over you. Your dad would let you go to school within the next two months. And a few months after you were out for a few months you would start going out with 'Sora's' cousin. Does that sound good Kairi?"

"Sora, when did you damage your head? You just said you would get a _buzz-cut_. You hate buzz-cuts. And your hair is so precious to you it will melt if the wrong person touches it." She smiled at me.

"Kairi it's only my hair, it'll grow back. A hair-style I hate I can live with. But I can't live without you." I cupped her chin in my hand and kissed her gently, caressing her arm and shoulder, as I sat us both down. The scent of her hair so intoxicating it pushed my hormones to their limits. She pulled me down on to the sand, wrapping her arms around my back. After the kiss had ended she looked me in the eyes. I knew what they said; they said she wanted me here and now. But I couldn't do that now. It wouldn't bring any relief. It would just make our realities more apparent, and more painful.

She batted her eyelashes at me, and I pulled myself away, helping her sit up. "So Sora, what's your alias going to be?" I smiled at her "I was thinking 'Cloud.'"

Sora my dad wouldn't go let me go out with someone named that; because that name makes you sound like a pansy, and makes your parents sound like hippies for naming you that. Sorry he doesn't want me around drugs."

"Alright, but don't tell Cloud that, or the guy that plays Jason Morgan on General Hospital, I have the strangest feeling that they're the same person. (- A.N. if anyone got that joke without having to look it up, give yourself a pat on the back, if not look it up, you'll laugh just know what Jason Morgan's character is like.-) fine how about Teddikk?"

She looked at me and placed her hand on my chest, "That's much better Sora, and when did you start watching GH?"

"Since you got me hooked on it a year ago," I said holding her in my arms, kissing her forehead

"What about One Life to Live, did you watch it?" she asked while moving closer to me, which I didn't think was even possible.

"That one was on, but it was mostly background noise, I wasn't paying attention."

She obviously knew what I had done, because she moved her hand from my chest and tightly squeezed my thigh, "Why weren't you paying attention Sora?" she asked seductively.

While being as subtle as I could I said, "I still have the box that you let me take from your room, and from two to three was, well…"

Her eyes narrowed, "You used my panties to masturbate didn't you Sora?"

I grinned apologetically, "Yeah, I used two or three pairs and washed them after every use."

"Did it _feel_ good?" she asked turning my jewels which she was now holding and making me wince in pain.

"Not as good as when we made love Kairi," I squeaked.

"Good," she said taking her hand away from the sore area and patting my cheek twice.

We stayed there silently for a few moments when she asked me, "Where are you going to live?"

"The secret cave," I said almost immediately, "I'll have everything I need there, food, water, all I need is toilet paper, and I'll have a picture of you there with me." I kissed her forehead, and then it turned into a more passionate kiss. It was starting to get cold around us. It must've been close to dinner.

When we broke apart, she kissed me once more on the lips, before asking the question I was dreading, "How do we break up Sora?"

I went with the only other answer that wasn't in my arsenal, the answer I knew wouldn't work. But the other one was just so perfect, yet Kairi would hate it. "Kairi, tell your dad that you're done with me if it causes everyone else around you this much pain."

She looked into my eyes pleadingly, "Sora be serious please. Give me an answer my dad would believe as soon as I tell him it." That was the answer I didn't want to tell her, but I did anyway. I regretted using this one later.

She looked at me sincerely, and I reluctantly said, "Kairi, I cheated."

Kairi's POV:

I was in shock, pure shock when he said that. I pushed him away with such force that he fell down. "Sora is that a suggestion or a fact?"

He got up and dusted himself off. He tried to wrap his arms around me but I pushed them both away. "Kairi," he said pleadingly, "it's a suggestion! You know there's no way I would ever cheat on you!" he looked so hurt. He made a move to touch my shoulder, but I shrugged away shaking my head.

Tears were in my eyes, all of this was just too much to take, "I'm not so sure of that anymore, Sora. All of these suggestions you make are crazy! You explained the first one but I don't think there is any way to explain this one." I blinked any my tears fell. I turned to run, but Sora had wrapped his arms around me. Tears hit my breasts, and I realized they weren't mine.

"Kairi," Sora murmured his voice drenched in sorrow. "Do you think I wanted to use this as a way of breaking up? Believe me it was the only way I could think of that would be the most effective!" his tears started rolling down my forehead. "Kairi, please just think about it," his voice cracked when he said this. He had cried every day that I wasn't with him, it was completely evident. "Kairi, your dad will believe this as soon as he hears it. Do you want to know why? Because according to him I am a horny perverted son of a bitch that'll stick his penis in anything that moves."

I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around him, tears going down my own cheeks. "Sora, I… I am so sorry that I couldn't see that. Though Sora, you have to understand," a giggle rose in my throat, "you could have worded that better. That reason is one-hundred percent correct. Sora how distraught should I be about this?"

"_Very_," he said seductively pushing me away from him. Then looking me in the eye, then pulling back in and caressing my body. The way he could just shrug off all of that drama made me laugh. "Sora telling me to be distraught, but saying it, like you're going to take me isn't going to work."

He smirked, and all of my sorrow was just swept away. Everything except Sora left my mind. He stepped in towards me and I grew hot, his hard-on poking my thigh.

Do you want, or rather, _need_ me to take you Kai?" his voice growled with lust as he made to bite my neck. I was so sorry I had to decline him. I wanted this so badly, but… now wasn't the time. "Sora, I… I'd love to you know that."

"Yeah," he said blinking, "I can feel the heat coming off of you in waves."

I rolled my eyes, "Sora, you _cannot_ feel my heat!" I laughed. "You know I would just love to make love to you right now, but, I don't think now is the time." I embraced him for one last time. It was colder than it had been. Clouds passed overhead, and left.

We parted and kissed, my lips tingled when it ended. _This good-bye is just too fast!_ He walked me towards the boat, his arm wrapped around my waist. _I hate leaving it like this, Sora please don't let me leave!_ I wanted to shout out the words, but they could never change anything. I had to go home soon before my dad found us.

"Good-bye Sora, I love you…" I kissed his cheek quickly, as the sun began to slowly set. I turned away, _Sora, I don't want to leave you now! Stop me, even if it's just for a moment!_ Almost as if he read my thoughts, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me, at which point I fell into his arms. He whispered in my ear, "I love you two Kairi, I'll miss you so try to get some notes dropped off here, every other day." He kissed my neck, as I buried my head into his chest.

I thought we had only been embracing for a minute, but when we parted, the moon was high in the sky. "Sora," I looked at my loves face in the moonlight, not knowing when I would see him again.

It was only May, and I knew it wouldn't be long before we saw each other again, but… I couldn't get the feeling I wouldn't see him again for a long time to come, out of my heart. "Kairi, I love you."

I nodded, the feeling in my heart, aching to the point where I was crying. "I love you too." My swelled up, "I'll miss you Kairi."

"I – I'll miss–" I couldn't get anything else out. It just hurt too much. Sora seemed to understand he helped me into the boat then caressed my cheek. "Kairi, everything will get better, I promise."

He watched me off, and halfway home in the boat, I broke down and cried my eyes out.

-Review please, i wanna know what you think of the chapter!- and hey hey, sorry bout the lateness of the chapter, i was working on studying 4 exams, any way, schools over next... tuesday... maybe i don't know when my comp class's exam is, but after that i will try to have it all posted before X-mas, if not by then It should definitely be done b4 new years, i have it finished, but don't count on whether i can read my own hand writing.-


	22. Flowing Time

-alright 10 chapters left people just stay with me til the end, and please review what you think.-

Chapter 22

Flowing Time

Sora's POV:

_July… August… September… October… November… December… January…_

As the months passed me by, I had heard no word from Kairi.

Although it had been six months since I had even seen her I felt like she was there all of the time. I would fall asleep and feel her body against mine, even though she wasn't there when I went to look. When I drew breath I could smell her, even taste her. And she was always there when I closed my eyes.

Sometimes it all seemed just too real, and I just had to see if she was in the area. I would just feel the heartbroken disappointment of not finding her there. Just like on the first journey when I kept seeing her. But then she was inside me… now she wasn't; as time flowed I grew more sad and lonely, I guess you could call it depressed. After a few weeks of being alone, I couldn't even relieve any of my sexual tension, because starting to think of Kairi just hurt too much. I wasn't eating nearly half as much as I usually did, and when Christmas came around I started crying myself to sleep. I was literally losing my mind over her, I guess you could say.

The only news I had from the "outside world" was the bits and pieces Riku sent every other month. I had heard that Kairi was let loose about three weeks after I had "broken up" with her. She had told our lie to her dad. That was the upside… the downside was… she said I had defiled her again before I had told her I had cheated… wait for it… with a dozen other girls. I guess that was payback for the suggestion.

After the second news report form Riku he told me that Selphie would be giving me a note so Kairi and I could communicate with one another. I never got it. When January came along I had more than once thought something had happened to her, but not wanting to risk anything, and believing what my heart told me I stayed put.

Though I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that she had forgotten about me completely, I just put that feeling away though. Because I knew that deep within the depths of both of our hearts neither one of us could forget the other.

Kairi's POV:

January 3,

I was so damn pissed at Selphie. Every time I gave her the note to give to Sora, she "lost it" on the way… when I knew that really she was always being persuaded by Tidus to stop by his house, and they ended up playing doctor. I could just imagine poor Sora, out of his mind with worry that something had happened to me.

I needed to have something of Sora's to keep me from worrying so much, and since everything was thrown out of his mom's house to make it all seem that much more realistic. I needed to see him, and for that I had the perfect plan.

I ran to my window, the sun was shining so brightly. _Great! It's the perfect day for a tan._ I ran down to sweet talk my dad into Selphie and I go to the beach, after all get a tan to keep up my appearances. He was half listening trying to find a present for my mom he wanted her back home. He told me to be home by dinner time.

I waited for Selphie to get there, texting her details of the situation. And I out my bikini under my clothes the one Sora found so arousing. We headed for the islet. There was no intention of getting a tan on my mind.

When we got there we quickly threw off our clothes our bathing suits already on underneath. No one even noticed we were there. Tidus and Wakka were playing Blitzball and had no idea we were even alive. Riku, being a good boy was nowhere to be seen. I went into the cave alone, leaving Selphie to stand guard. I found Sora, sleeping on the ground out so cold it was as if he had just defeat Xemnas single handedly.

I smiled to myself sitting down next to him, and kissed his smudged cheek.


	23. Time Alone

Chapter 23

Time Alone

Sora's POV:

The last time I had fallen asleep I had wished to see Kairi's face, to just hold her in my embrace once more before I went crazy. And I was awoken by a kiss. Thinking it was just my skin playing tricks on me with my mind, I tried to go back to sleep, the only stronghold from the pain. I was shaken, awake this time.

I looked up and saw her, "Kairi! Is, it really you? I'm not dreaming this time, right?" she was wearing that bikini that she looked so sexy in. She smiled at me and stood up, "Yes Sor it really is me," I stood up, and tackled her.

We landed on the ground and I started taking off her bikini top. She tried to resist, but her heart wasn't in it. She quickly gave up and started assisting me, throwing off my shirt, and pulling down my pants. Before we got any further I stopped.

"Ugh, huh…" I panted, "K-Kairi… Are you sure…" I looked into her beautiful eyes. Her breath was shaky as well, "I-I don't know Sora. I… I just don't know…" she looked at me. Saying as if she wanted to do it anyway, but I could tell she didn't. I could stop before it got that far, right?

No I couldn't I had almost cum from that intensity. "Kairi I..." I looked at her. I kissed her lips ever so softly. Trying to prevent myself from having an orgasm, I couldn't do this much longer.

"Sora, I… I know… I think we need to wait just a bit longer for this exact act." I nodded as I helped her up. She sat in my lap, as we basked in each other's presence for s few short silent minutes. I placed my forehead against hers, just feeling her skin against mine.

When I pulled away, I gazed upon her perfect face and figure. I hadn't seen it for so long I had almost forgotten what it looked like. I kissed her lips so passionately, my tongue dancing around hers. Hearing her choke, I pulled away abruptly. She was crying. "Kairi, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Sor, when are we ever going to be like this again?"

I looked at her, "Soon, Kai. I'll come to school on Monday." She looked so happy to hear, that. "Really Sora?" I nodded smiling at her. "Yeah, just remember to call me Teddikk."

She nodded kissing my lips. "Sure thing… Teddikk," she had a chuckle in her voice. My lips still tasted like cherry until Monday.


	24. Second First Date

Chapter 24

Second First Date

Kairi's POV:

I waited forever for Sora to show up at school on Monday. "Hey Kairi, what's up?" I turned around my eyes lit with joy "Teddikk," and was disappointed in who I saw, "Riku, what are you doing here, I thought you and Sora, had gone on a cruise…" I said, going with the plan because there were a lot of people around, and Sora, wasn't very popular right now, unless you wanted to include gossip.

"I got bored, I hit on all the chicks there, slept with a few, and left Sora, as he went on another with the girls I hadn't slept with, he had orgies planned or something, anyway… you turned him into a sex addict…" he joked, and made a gesture to show that he was sorry. I guessed he could tell that that answer pissed me off. I saw an atrociously self-done buzz cut, which was perfectly done, but looked so horrible. "Teddikk!" I shouted, waving him over.

Riku looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, "Teddikk?"

"Sora" I mouthed. He nodded understandingly.

Sora walked up to me, and kissed me quickly on the cheek, then lips, shocking me. I was about ready to slap him before some jerks came over and started talking… well shit is as good a word as any…

"Hey, are you new kid?" they came over hanging an arm around Sora's shoulder, "I just saw you kissin' what's known around here as the STD machine. Yeah, I know she may look like a fine piece of ass that you would just like to bend over a desk and just take, and you know, just shoot loads of your hot white stuff all over her. But I know she's just got so many STD's man that they would just jump right onto me even if I used a condom. You know, and I don't think anyone would want to die that way, would you?" Sora played cool and gave a look that said if he was thinking about it. "Now you look like one smart sum'bitch home boy… so don't take that ass if you know what's good for you. Even if it's the finest piece of…" that was as far as he got, because Sora couldn't take it anymore and he decked him.

Sora looked at his bleeding opponent on the gravel, "Look I don't care what her past is, but she's a woman, and all women, no matter who they are, need to be respected." He had a flare in his eyes. He shot the other idiots a dirty look and they… ran away.

Sora's POV:

Listening to that idiot talk… ugh! I couldn't take it anymore so I just had to deck him. I walked over to Kairi an apologetic look on my face. "Sorry, but look at this way, I'll earn brownie points with your dad. I'll see you next Friday for a date how's that sound?"

She laughed, "That sounds great Teddikk."

_Two weeks later_…

I picked up Kairi at her house and her mom answered the door. Her eyes widened and she went to talk to Kairi while her dad drilled me.

Kairi's POV:

My mom started flogging me with questions, and I answered the all with one statement, "Sora and I had to figure out someway to be together… I'll tell you the rest later… alright?" she nodded as I went down towards Sora. My dad mentioned that he was impressed that I hadn't picked up another loser for a boyfriend. And we went to the library and got some sea salt ice cream, all while being followed by someone my dad hired. It wasn't a very eventful date, and when I got home I waited for my goodnight kiss, but Sora declined motioning his head towards the living room window. I got what he meant… my dad was spying on the date. We hugged and said goodnight, then he went back to the islet.


	25. Discovery

-once again please review after reading, only seven chapters until the fanficiton is over with...-

Chapter 25

Discovery

Sora's POV:

_Two weeks after second first date…_

I was walking through a newly constructed part of the island where there were many, many new buildings being made and one that was recently finished happened to catch my eye… a hint it had a cross on it. I rushed to the school to wait for Kairi to arrive. When she got there two hours later I stopped her from entering the building. "Hey Kai, I've got a surprise you will love…"

I pulled her along, she yelled, "Teddikk, what about school!"

I shook my head, the wind blowing through my hair, "Missing a few minutes to open your locker won't kill you! In-fact after this news you may not even want to open your locker…" we arrived at the spot in a matter of seconds. Kairi saw it and her jaw dropped, "Sora! It's a… we can… Sora!" she wrapped her arms around me, her breasts poking against my chest, making me hard. "You want to sign up, for a month from Friday?"

Kairi's POV:

I saw the church and went ballistic, and when Sora asked me to set the date for a month from Saturday, I didn't know what to say. On one hand I wanted my wedding to be perfect, and on the other, we needed a smaller time frame, in case anything went awry, and my dad found out… what to decide… "Sora… I… that sounds so wonderful, I can't wait."

He smirked, I knew that would be the perfect date, it's when you and I got together. That way our anniversary wouldn't just be celebrating one, it would be three."

I gave him a quizzical look, "I know what the first two are, what's the last one?"

He smiled, "Getting away from your dad." He wrapped his arms around me. "So how about one last date with Teddikk, this Friday does that sound good, Kairi?" I wanted to say no, because I started ovulating the next day. But I couldn't not when I needed him so badly. Just holding his hand was making me aroused to the point where if anything hit me there I would have an orgasm.

"Sure Sora, that sounds great.

_That Friday…_

I had told Selphie about the wedding the minute I got to school after seeing the church. She said it was so romantic, that we were getting married on our anniversary. I couldn't help but laugh. I had asked my dad if he would extend my curfew to eleven later that night, because "Teddikk" and I were going to see a special screening of the _Negima!_ Movie, I told him that it should last five hours because they were showing all of the OADs that came before it as well. He said sure, and at five Sora came to pick me up. It was dark outside, and he was wearing a shirt and pants. He was going to have me home at eleven on the dot if not before. We walked away from my house ready to make love once again.


	26. Sanctuary

-alright if you read this I am working on another KH Fan fiction which I will post chapter one after I'm done typing up the rest of this one, and coming up with a name for said fic. There's a surprise when u read it, I've only gotten the prologue written I couldn't type this because my computer needed some repairs done, so I'm sorry about that. And I will be posting all of my work on a blogspot account here's the site, that way when they are done if you want to reread you may download them. I will also be posting original writings on there as well. Here is the link:

.com/

please visit I want to know how my original ideas are, am hoping to make them into novels and there is a special post you all may be interested in, especially fans of KH-

Chapter 26

Sanctuary

Sora's POV:

When we got far enough away from Kairi's house I whispered, "Hey, Kai are we being followed?"

She looked around and shook her head, "No, we're good. Where are we going for this the island?" I shook my head, "No my house." We circled the block until we arrived at my side gate.

I ran her to my room and closed the door, locking it behind us. I turned her around and pressed her against the door. Kissing her neck so softly, not bothering to nibble it she was already moaning enough without it. She wrapped her legs around my waist as my hands started roaming her body, taking off one piece of clothing at a time. First it was her top, then her skirt. I couldn't keep my hands off of her. Not now that I had the chance to do what I wanted with her. I pulled back her lip quivered, "Kairi I love you so much,"

She nodded quickly, "I know, I love you too Sora," she said wrapping her arms around my back and with all of her might kicking us away from the door, and I staggered until we fell with a loud thump on my bed. I started on her bra, taking it off in a hurry and tossing it across the room. My hands began trembling, I hadn't held her breasts in so long they were like a tender sirloin steak that if cut the wrong way it would fall apart and lose all of its taste. I gingerly fondled them and suckled them, then moved to her neck, nibbling it while my hands started taking off her skirt, then roaming around her under regions, her panties already soaking wet. I slowly stuck my hand in them and plunged my hand in my loves juices.

I began taking her panties off slowly taking care to kiss her body on my way down, before placing my lips at her entrance. She kept her screams muffled since her parents room was only a few yards away from mine, and she didn't want them to hear. I slowly kissed the slit that made my favorite slip cover and then stuck my tongue inside.

I brought my tongue up slowly and when I reached her clit, flicked it upwards then circled the tip around it gently. Her screams broke loose from the pillow, not being muffled by much anymore. Her entrance started pulsing even faster and faster the longer I took. And eventually I heard her muffled voice scream "OH GOD SORA!" as she climaxed into my mouth.

By this point my boxers were sticking to my thighs, and I had to stand up and yank them off, before placing my naked body upon Kairi's. I looked into her eyes, "Kairi are you sure you want to do this without a condom?" she nodded her face red.

I took my extension in hand and when the tip, being as sensitive as it was, burst, as I shot a load before I was completely inside of her. The majority getting inside, the rest sent flying everywhere. The thick sticky white fluid landed on both of our faces. "Sora," she said surprised, "can you still go on after that?"

I nodded and smiled wryly, "Oh, yeah." I finished pushing myself the rest of the way inside of her, and waited for the okay to move. Kissing her body in the places where the semen hadn't landed. When the okay came, I pumped out and in twice before coming once again, this time saying Kairi's name, as she said my name in return.

I began pumping my endurance lasting a bit longer than the last time before releasing another load. Each time I came I said her name louder and louder, as did she. I followed her orders going harder and faster when the need applied. She began constricting around me after I shot off a fifth load. She licked her lips, and I kissed them lightly before pulling back, the stimulation getting too much. I had one more load in me before I would collapse. I hit her sweet spot, and she began screaming my name so loud her parents may have heard it. I kissed her to shut her up, our tongues dancing behind the walls of our cheeks. And the stimulation got the better of us, and she came causing my already extremely sensitive extension to release my final load. Our lips parted and we gasped, saliva dangling between them, as we said each other's names.

I used the last ounce of strength I had left to pull myself out of my love, lay beside her, and pull the covers over us before I collapsed. Kairi weakly rolled on top of me. "Sora, that was… you were amazing. Just tell me… how many times did you cum?"

I panted, "Six, I'm sorry Kai."

She looked at me, "Don't be, Sor, it's alright I wanted to get pregnant," my eyes widened.

"Kairi, why would you ever want to have that happen now? Your dad can still get the wedding canceled if he ever found out. You do know that, right?" I looked in her eyes the news about this putting energy into my body. My hand raced to touch hers.

"Sora, I know it sounds crazy, but if I'm pregnant there's a chance that he may let us have it. I mean he wouldn't my child born out of wedlock, and…" tears started streaming down her face.

"Kairi, it's alright, you know I will stick through this with you no matter what happens." I sat up and held her in my arms, taking the high potion off of my nights stand and drinking it. My hair grew back, almost instantly and Kairi ran her hands through it.

Kairi's tears hit my shoulder, "Sora we're going to have a baby." I was relieved they were tears of joy. "Well with as many times as I came, there'll probably be more than one."

She pulled back from the embrace laughing, "Sora, that's not how it works."

I looked into her eyes, and kissed her once again, our tongues dancing around in our mouths. When the kissed ended I we stayed embraced, and Kairi whispered, "Hey Sor."

"Yeah Kai." I whispered back; rubbing her bare back with my right hand in a circular motion, and running my left through her hair.

"To me Sor, over this entire ordeal, whenever you were with me, you made all of my fears melt away. And the lies we've told don't seem so like such a big deal any longer. You know, Sor? It's like… no… you _are_ my Sanctuary."

"It's the same for me Kai. I love you so much I don't know what I'd do without you, you know? If you were gone Kai… I can't even think of you not being with me. I love you so much."

"I love you too Sor. Can you tell me what time it is?"

I glanced over her shoulder at the clock quickly, "It's only 8:15, why are you going to shower?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I need to get your semen off of me, and my hair needs to dry before I get home." She smirked.

I scratched behind my head, "Sorry 'bout that Kai."

She shook her head, and kissed my cheek, "Don't worry 'bout it Sor. Come shower with me, I need you to take me home too, and maybe are clothes can be cleaned so my dad doesn't get suspicious, alright?"

"Yeah, sure think Kai."


	27. Close Encounter

Chapter 27

Close Encounter

Sora's POV:

The next morning…

I woke up at 10:25 to go out and meet Kairi to help pick out things for the wedding. I had to meet her at 11. I got there at 10:50, and found Riku waiting there for me; ready to drill me with questions about what had happened the night before. He saw me and waved for me. When I was standing in front of him he asked jokingly, "Hey, Sora when'd you come out of the closet?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ha, ha Riku, very funny?" He ruffled my hair, "So what's with the grown out hair? I was getting used to your military hair-cut."

I shook off his hand, "Kairi and I are getting married in three weeks." His eyes bulged and he groaned, "Is that why we're here right now?" I nodded, and he continued speaking, "alright, so how'd it go last night, making the 'beast with two backs' for the second time?" he snickered.

I let out a breath, and said, "All I'm going to tell you is that it was great, and she's gonna be pregnant." When I saw his, this-makes-no-sense face I told him all about what Kairi had intended.

"Makes, sense when you explain it, and… we've got to stop the girls are here."

When Kairi walked up I kissed her, and she hugged me. We started looking at flatware, when her cellphone rang and she had to pick it up, it was an emergency.

Kairi's POV:

"Hey mom, what's up?" I said happily as I answered the phone.

"Kairi," My mom sounded so urgent, "Your father knows everything, including what happened last night."

"How did he find out?" I exclaimed my fears running through my mind at high speed.

"Kairi, he saw the unopened pregnancy test and decided to do some digging around, and found out the whole thing!" _Oh my god_, my thoughts raced, I told my mom making sure I was pregnant was a back-up plan to make sure Sora and I did get married. And she told me that that would never work, my father wasn't against abortion.

"Great, just _fucking_ great, where is he now?" I asked fear in my voice, Sora put down what he was holding and came rushing over. "He's on his way there now Kairi! He's going to kill Sora, literally, he took the gun!"

I hung up, and threw myself into Sora's embrace. I sobbed into his chest, "Sora, be prepared my dad's coming after you. He's on his way here now, he have to leave, now!"

Sora and I exited the store leaving Selphie and Riku to pay, telling Riku what had happened. When we exited the store my dad was standing there with rage in his eyes. He looked at us both and started yelling.

"SO THIS IS WHERE MY TRAMP OF A DAUGHTER IS! HANGING OUT WITH A FUCKING PERVERT!" I started to walk backwards, feeling sick to my stomach, wanting to run away, but I couldn't. His gaze was like a cobras; when it's capturing the pray in front of it. My body felt so heavy, and Sora's hand made for mine and grasped it. Just by his touch I could tell he was trying to tell me everything was going to be alright.

Sora stepped in front of me and made a pose like Piccolo did when shielding Gohan from Nappa's attack, and raised his voice, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT KAIRI LIKE THAT!" I could tell by the way he was acting Sora did not intend to fight my dad, not until he had to.

My dad just blew off Sora's comment, "I'LL TALK TO HER ANYWAY I WANT! AFTERALL, SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! SO GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM HER!" he made for an object in his pocket, as he stepped towards Sora. _Not the gun_! He pulled out a knife. Sora stood his ground. "Kairi, please go hurry!"

My dad rushed Sora, and taking him by surprise tackled him. Sora was sent sprawling to the ground and my dad had managed to stab him with the knife. "OH MY GOD SORA!" I shouted as I watched him try to fight my dad off, but to no avail. I was at a loss for words, as Sora managed to barely fend off my dad, he told me to go get Riku. I was about to get Riku when my dad overpowered Sora and moved the knife, which was already in Sora's stomach, upwards, causing even more blood to escape from the wound. "SORA, DAD GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!" I shouted before turning around to enter the store and ending up face to face with Riku. "RIKU HELP SORA!" he shook his head, "He doesn't need my help at the moment."

I turned to see Sora had summoned the Keyblade and had overpowered my dad, slashing at my dad with it. Forcing him to fall back, he scampered not too far away before reaching in his jacket and pulling out the gun.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU DAMN PERVERT!" he yelled aiming the gun straight for Sora's heart. The shot fired, and I didn't see what happened after it. "SORA!" I yelled. I looked to see what had happened and saw Sora standing over my father Keyblade pointed at his. I started to cry. Sora starting speaking to my dad, "IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY FAMILY AGAIN, I _WILL_ INJURE YOU SO MUCH YOU WILL BE PUT IN INTENSIVE CARE! IS THAT CLEAR?"

My dad nodded and ran away with his tail between his legs; meanwhile Sora collapsed form loss of blood. I was about to shout Riku's name but he was already on the scene and gave Sora an elixir bringing him back to his feet. "Kairi," I rushed over to him and hugged him crying my eyes out, from joy that he was alright, and from sorrow knowing that my dad would come back.


	28. Surprise

Chapter 28

Surprise

Sora's POV:

Two weeks before the wedding…

Kairi and I left everything to Riku and Selphie to take care of for the wedding; Kairi just gave them instructions over the phone. She was ordered to be on bed rest, except for the fitting and the ceremony. She had only been officially pregnant for a week and a half an already she was a high risk. Her father kept harassing her even with the threat I had made, making her condition even worse.

I decided to get us something where we could escape from her father. So on the Friday two weeks before the wedding I gave her a surprise… nothing too dramatic. I just got us a house to live in, one I knew she would love. She did and for a week her condition seemed to be getting better. But her father found us. And harassed both of us to no end so I made good on the threat I had promised and he ended up in the hospital. He wouldn't even be able to make it to the wedding. Which cheered Kairi up greatly, I just hoped it would be enough.

-sorry bout the shortness of the chapter, but the next one is short as well, so don't feel bad-


	29. Last Thoughts

Chapter 29

Last Thoughts

Kairi's POV:

The night before the wedding…

As I lied there in bed with Sora, who had turned down a bachelor party to stay home with me, I thought about how my dad had tried so hard to destroy my relationship with Sora, and failed miserably. I did not feel well at all, and Sora could tell, every time he asked me what was wrong, I told him nothing and to just let me be for the time being, or I dismissed it all as pre-wedding jitters. I knew it was none of that, it was just the fact that I was so worried about my dad somehow ruining the wedding from the hospital, and the fact that all the stress that had been put on me by him, including the anger I felt towards him, just made me so sick. I felt really ill, but I didn't want to tell Sora, and have the wedding postponed, or worry him. I fell asleep and went to the wedding the next day with me feeling so horribly ill.

Sora's POV:

As I lay next Kairi on the night before our wedding, I wondered how it would be, without her father there. It was going to be perfect…

But it wasn't…

It didn't even come close…

After a certain point it all went wrong…

Completely and horribly wrong…


	30. The Wedding

Chapter 30

The Wedding

Sora's POV:

The Wedding started early in the morning, and everything was perfect. Riku walked down the aisle with Kairi. And we both said our vows, recounting the best parts of our journey, as a couple, and before we were a couple. We each added a little something else, I said, "Kairi I fell in love with you when we just kids, and growing up with you, and defeating heartless, and Nobodies with you made it even more special. I promise to love, and cherish you every single day, never straying, it is an honor to be your husband."

And Kairi said, "Uh… Sora I love being with you… not just because when we're together two halves are whole… but because I can depend on you… and no matter what happens… to us Sora… we'll always Traverse Town." Her comment caused me to blush, and Riku leaned in wanting to know what she was talking about. "You'll find out over my dead body, Riku." I whispered to him.

Then we got to the part I loved the most, the preacher stepped forward and started speaking, "Do you Sora Hayami, take Kairi Rashingi, to your lawfully wedded wife, through better or worse, in sickness or in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" I nodded, "I do."

"Do you Kairi Rashingi, take Sora Hayami, to your lawfully wedded wife, through better or worse, in sickness or in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Kairi nodded wearily. "I… I do." She smiled weakly. I knew she wasn't feeling well. The stress must be too much for her.

"Is there anyone here with a valid reason these two should not wed?" the preacher asked. I noticed Kairi's eyes fluttering rapidly as if she were trying to keep herself awake. "Very well, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." I brushed my lips against Kairi's, and we began to walk down the aisle which was when she began to fall.

I turned around swiftly and leapt to catch her.


	31. Prologue to the Hymn

Chapter 31

Prelude to Hymn

Sora's POV:

After I caught Kairi I turned my body so I hit the floor instead of her. Gasps came from all of the guests. "Riku call an Ambulance!" I shouted at him. He nodded and ran to get a phone. I slowly sat up and held Kairi's limp form in arms. My eyes began to swell, "Kairi, please be okay!" she began to stir, and I breathed a sigh of relief; though that sigh was short lived. I embraced her in my arms, and she uttered my name. "So… ra,"

"Kairi you're going to be alright, you got that? You are I promise it!" I told her tears streaming down my cheeks. "Kairi, I love you!"

"Sora, I… I don't feel good. I think I… I think I'm bleeding." She whispered.

"Kairi you can't be bleeding, it isn't-!" I turned her over to find out she was. She had a small pool of blood forming around her crotch. "Kairi what's going on!" I shouted, even though I knew full well she was having a miscarriage. "Kairi you've got to hang in there for me Kai! PLEASE!" I started shaking uncontrollably remembering finding her body lying on the floor in Hallow Bastion without a heart. This seemed so awkwardly familiar. Last time I didn't think I would ever hear her voice again. This time unless an ambulance arrived soon, I may not ever hear it again!

"Where is that ambulance!" I shouted in vain.

Riku came rushing over towards me, "It hasn't left the hospital yet, give it a few minutes man!" I didn't have a few minutes. I picked Kairi up, "UH SORA!" she screamed in pain. It pained me to see her this way, and I didn't want to waste any more time. I quick ran her to the hospital, entering the doors just as the ambulance left the garage.

I ran into the waiting room, and yelled at the nurse behind the counter, I was hysterical. "Where's the emergency room? My wife's having a miscarriage!"

"How long have you been married?" the nurse asked.

I looked at her, my face saying 'Seriously? You're asking that?' but saying, "We just came from the altar!"

The nurse finally looked up and saw my situation. "Oh God, Go to room 106 quickly! And try not to get too much blood on the floor. Do you know who has to clean this up? I do!" I heard her yelling as I ran into room 106. A few seconds later a nurse came into the room, and asked me to leave so she could perform exams to see what was going on. I reluctantly agreed, and waited outside in the hall and filled out paperwork, for what seemed like hours waiting for the results, of what was happening. The nurse finally let me go in an hour later and told me the results, because Kairi was sleeping.

"Are you the father?" she asked.

_Yes I'm the fucking father!_ "Yes," I tried not to lose my temper.

"Well Mr. Hayami, your wife is going to be just fine and so is your other child. Your wife only had a partial miscarriage. I'll leave you two alone so you can talk." She motioned to Kairi who was now sitting up.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me. "Sora," I couldn't help my eyes from watering and embraced. "Kairi, I am so glad that you are alright." I kissed her cheek.

"Sora what happened?" she looked frightened.

"Kairi, you… you collapsed at the altar. You had a partial miscarriage. I am so sorry." I said when she lowered her head.

"Kairi, I…" I started to speak, but then she interrupted. "It's alright, what's important is that we still have at least one child." I smiled at her, and we kissed.


	32. Simple and Clean

- here it is the final chapter to Fukanasake you may think it's a bit rushed, and if you think it needs more of an ending let me know,i just gave it this ending because i thought it was truly a Kingdom Hearts-esque ending-

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 31

Simple and Clean

Sora's POV:

"Oh Kairi I am so happy you are still alive." I kissed her lips lightly when Kairi's crazy dad came walking in the room on a wheel chair, the chair moving only because of a joystick, all four of his limbs were broken.

"See, this is what happens when two teenagers go fucking up their lives!" Thinking immediately of Kairi I opened the door and wheeled him outside with me. "Now listen, Mr. Rashingi if you don't want any more limbs broken, for example your _neck_, your will leave Kairi, our unborn child / children, and me alone. If you even think about bothering us, I will make sure you go the same way as Xemnas."

"Wh- who's Xemnas?" he stuttered.

I nodded and smiled, "Exactly. Now you be a good injured man and go back to I.C.U., before i take you there myself!" I saw Kairi's dad motor away, and went back to Kairi with a big grin on my face.

"What's with that huge grin on your face?" Kairi asked as I sat down beside her. "I think I just scared away your father for good," I answered. She halfheartedly chuckled, "Keep dreaming Sor." I kissed her, and once again the door burst open, and in walked Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Kairi's mom, and my parents. I left with Riku and Tidus to talk to them and left Kairi alone, even though I didn't want to.

I told Riku and Tidus about what had happened, and Riku sighed, "Well Sora, I guess you know the moral to this story, right?"

I shook my head, "Riku, not every story has a moral to it!"

He scoffed, "This one does: Not using a condom has consequences!" he finished while eyeing a busty blonde nurse passing by, "Uhm, if you'll excuse me I need to go play some doctor." He ran off after her while she was playing hard to get. Tidus walked up to me and clapped his hand on my shoulder, "Some things will never change will they Sora?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Riku's always going to be a pervert."

Kairi's POV:

When mom and everyone else had left Sora entered, holding bouquet of white roses. He handed them to me and sat beside me as we waited out the night. I was going to have to stay in the hospital for a few days until I had improved. Sora held my hand most of the night until I wanted some body heat against me. The hospital gowns were just too thin.

"Hey Sora, could hold me, until I get warmer?" I asked him, and he grinned, "Yeah, sure but, won't we get in trouble?"

I shook my head, "Not as long as we don't get caught."

As the hours passed he held me in his arms we were in complete silence. It was nice, and I had to break it, "Hey Sora, when you think of the future, does it scare you?"

He shook his head, "Nope, because Kairi, as long as you're by my side I have nothing to fear." He said before pulling me into a deep passionate kiss.

_Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on…_

_Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all…_

_Nothing's like before!_


End file.
